Fawkes Turn
by hermoine snape
Summary: Fawkes's life isn't just to sit and look beautiful in the Headmaster's Office. He has a secret that no one knows of. A secert that would rock the Wizarding World to it's core and he has found love. It was now Fawkes turn to be happy. Inspried: Shandra23
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just taking the characters and playing with them for awhile.

Note: I would first like to thank a wonderful and talent author for letting me borrow her amazing idea that inspired this story.

Inspired by: Shandra23 Phoenix of the ashes

Story note: Voldemort has been vanished and the trio are entering their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Fawkes Turn

By:

hermione snape

* * *

Hermione Granger was an eighteen year old witch about to enter her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasely.

Hermione had slightly frizzy chestnut curls with sun kissed tone skin and bright brown eyes. She had her beaver like teeth shrank down to normal size due to a spell mishap in her fourth year. She had formed a nice womanly figure. But with everyone they don't like everything about themselves. Hermione thought her breasts were too small being a 34B size. Her hips were too wide for her taste. She was proud of was her tone stomach and tight calves and arms.

The one thing that Hermione truly didn't like about herself was the scars she had received in the war. She wouldn't mind if their wasn't so many. Hermione's entire chest was covered in scars. She had a long scar on her right arm and one on her left leg. No one would want a battle scared woman.

Hermione rolled over in her bed and snuggled up with her pillow as she slept. She had gotten to the point were she had to place up silencing charm around her room not to wake her parents, Mandy and Randy and her twelve year old sister, Anna.

Fawkes quietly appeared in Hermione's room and perched himself on her bedside table and watched the beauty sleep.

Fawkes wasn't an ordinary bird. He was phoenix, one of the most miraculous and mighty creatures of the Wizarding World. They have tears of healing powers, sing a calming melody and carry extremely heavy loads. The phoenix burst into ashes when it is time for them to die and then they are reborn from the ashes. But Fawks wasn't an ordinary phoenix. He was a magical animgus. He been in animgus form for years for his safety because of a great bounty was on his head.

Fawkes had watched many children pass through the halls of Hogwarts. But only one had stuck out among them all. Hermione Granger. He watched her struggle to prove she belonged at Hogwarts and her brave heart was what drew Horatio Caine to Hermione Granger.

Fawkes hopped onto Hermione's pillow his red, blue and slightly gold feathers shimmered in the small amount of light that shone through the bedroom window. Fawkes nuzzled lovingly against Hermione's cheek when she began to toss and turn in her sleep. He knew that the war was invading her dreams.

Hermione tossed her head to side and rolled over. The blankets bunching up relieving her scars. She jerked her head as the tears fell down her face.

Fawkes flew off the bed and transformed into human form in midair. He had short strawberry hair, tone skin, blue eyes, lean toned body and was dressed in navy blue wizards robes.

Horatio sat down on the edge of the bed. He gently rubbed his hand over her forehead soothingly like he had done for the passed month.

"Hush. Hush." whispered Horatio rubbing her forehead his family crested ring of a phoenix hit the small amount of light. "It's only a dream."

Hermione screamed and shot straight up off the bed in tears. Horatio quietly pulled her into his arms and she cried into his shoulder.

"It's over Hermione." whispered Horatio in a sweet gentle tone rubbing her back comfortingly. "It's alright. It's just a dream."

He gently laid Hermione down once she had calmed down and pulled the covers over her shaking body.

"What's your name?" whispered Hermione sleepily.

"Horatio." he gently traced the outline of her face. "This is nothing but a dream"

"Hold me Horatio." she said quietly.

"Of course." He said, laid down and pulled Hermione into his arms.

Hermione snuggled deep into his arms. "You feel so real."

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Some dreams feel real. Sleep. Sleep. I'll be here if your nightmares plague you."

She nodded and snuggled even deeper into his arms where she felt warm, safe, loved and happy.

Horatio stayed until the sun began to rise. He carefully got out of the bed. He stroked Hermione's cheek. He quickly transformed into a phoenix and was gone with a puff of smoke. He was only a dream for her and it would have to stay that way until the time was right.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.

I want to thank the wonderful and talented author Shandra23 for letting me use her wonderful idea and in away turn it into mine. Please check out her amazing story.

Phoenix from the ashes. It's an amazing story.

Please leave me a great review. I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Inspired by Sandra23: Phoenix from the ashes

* * *

Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express with Harry and Ron for their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They got settled into the last compartment for the long journey. Hermione turned and looked out the window and watched the landscape change as the they headed down the tracks.

Harry and Ron played a game of exploding snaps and talked about quidditch. Harry had been named captain of the Gryffindor team. Hermione couldn't have been prouder.

"Mione did you hear me?" asked Harry who had noticed that Hermione had been staring out the window for the past hour.

"What? I didn't hear you." said Hermione turning away from the window just as the rain began to fall.

"Are you ok?"

She only nodded and turned back to the window thinking about the man that kept on entering her dreams. Horatio Caine. He was so gentle and caring about her. He was always there when her nightmares would haunt her. He seemed so real to her. Horatio would stay until she had calmed down and fallen to sleep again or she thought she was awake.

"Horatio." whispered Hermione, "I don't know if you're real or not but you are always there when I need someone to comfort me." she whispered to herself.

The train ride was uneventful without Draco Malfoy there to cause them problems. He had been found guilty of being a death eater. He shared a decorated cell with both his parents. It was just a little family reunion. The ones you can't leave. Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master was found innocent due to all the evince given by Professor Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster. Snape wasn't sent to Azkaban Prison with the other death eaters, and had returned to teaching potions soon after his trial.

The Hogwarts Express pulled up into Hogsmeade Station and the students got off the train and road to the castle in carriages; except the first years, who would be arriving in the boats with the Game Keeper Hagrid.

The Great Hall was full of the inhabitance of the castle. The first years had already been sorted into their houses. (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) and the empty golden plates on all four house tables and the high table, where the professor sat were shinny and yet to be used.

Hermione looked up at the enchanted ceiling bewitched to look like the night sky. It was covered in dark clouds, rain poor down with clashes of thunder and strikes of lighting glowed even with thousands of floating candles.

"Mione," said Harry, "supper's here."

Hermione looked down at the long table and saw it covered in anything you could imaged. She fixed her plate listening to her good girl friend Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasely telling her about her summer with her older twin brothers, Fred and George. She was helping them come up with new jokes for their shop.

"Sounds great Ginny." said Hermione trying to sound interested in the topic.

"Is Mione ok?" Ginny asked her boyfriend, Harry.

He looked over at his best friend and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue. She's been dreamy since the train ride. Something's on her mind. She won't budge."

"You haven't really pushed for answers there mate." said Ron and stuffed his face with pudding.

Dumbledore looked down at the Gryffindor table his blues twinkled behind his half moon shaped glasses. He wonder what had Hermione's attention. Fawkes appeared on his shoulder and Dumbledore gently stroked the phoenix's head.

"What is it my friend?" asked Dumbledore wondering what brought Fawkes from his office.

Fawkes nuzzled up against the old wizard's hand. He took off and landed on Hermione shoulder. She turned her head and saw Dumbledore's phoenix on her shoulder. She turned and looked at the headmaster in shock. Fawkes nuzzled her neck and Hermione turned back to the magical creature.

Fawkes cooed and held out his leg. Hermione looked at a small black box that was tied to his legs. She gently removed the small box, petted the phoenix gently. He nudged to the box.

'_Open it Dearest.' _thought Fawkes. He hoped he wasn't pushing things by giving her something so personal to him.

"You want me to open it?" said Hermione looking at the beautiful phoenix. Fawkes nodded his head.

Harry and Ginny looked at their best friend in awe wondering what she was going to do. Ron's mouth hung open chocolate pie was showing inside it. His girlfriend, Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw) had moved to the Gryffindor table to see what was going on with her friend. She chuckled and closed the redhead's full mouth. She told him to swallow and he did as he was told.

"Go on Mione opened it." Luna encouraged her. "The narggles have brought the phoenix to you.

Hermione nodded and slowly opened the box and side was a phoenix feather that rested on a gold chain. "You-you're giving me one of your feathers." Fawkes nodded his head.

Hermione gently ran her fingers over the red, blue gold shimmer feather. Fawkes nudged the box with is beak. He nodded and nudged the box again.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to the Gryffindor table to see what was going on between Miss Granger and his phoenix. He was curious that something so odd was happening. Albus placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Come with me Miss Granger." said Dumbledore is blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"I'll see in little bit guys." said Hermione got up from the table, slipped the box into her robe pocket. Fawkes flew and landed onto Hermione's shoulder. She followed the headmaster out of the Great Hall. The students and a few professors whispered among themselves. They had never seen anything like it.

* * *

"Please have seat my dear. You're not in trouble." said Dumbledore sitting down behind his desk.

Hermione sat down across from the headmaster and Fawkes flew over to his perch and landed on it and let out a peaceful melody. He saw the young woman relax.

"May I see the box?" said Dumbledore.

Hermione pulled the black box out of her pocket and handed it to Professor Dumbledore. He took it and slowly opened it and his blue eyes twinkled brightly at the feather that rested on the chain. He turned the phoenix and smiled slightly at the magical creature.

"Well, Fawkes you're giving our Hermione one of your feathers. That's great honor on your part my friend." said Albus to his phoenix not knowing he was a human.

He had found him nearly thirty years ago. He had an injured wing and covered with blood. He took the creature in and named him Fawkes and to Albus's surprise Fawkes stayed him.

"I'd wear it Miss Granger Fawkes would be offend if you did not take the gift." explained Professor Dumbledore handing the box back to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and took it from the headmaster. She removed the necklace from the box and clasped the gold chain around her neck. A gold light shined and quickly vanished. Fawkes flew and landed onto the witch's shoulder and nudged against her chin. She gently stroked his head.

'_I'll always be here for you.' _thought Fawkes. He licked her cheek with his tongue.

Hermione nodded and left the headmaster's office once Fawkes had returned to his perched totally confused about Fawkes behavior.

"You are a strange one Fawkes." said Dumbledore. "I've never meet a phoenix like you."

'_I'm not a phoenix my friend. I am Horatio Caine.' _he thought wishing he was able to tell his good friend but it wasn't safe not with the Ministry corrupting the Wizarding World. He'd soon have to come out of hiding.

* * *

Hermione had told her friends what had occurred in the headmaster's office, and were shocked at what she was telling them. Ginny stared at Hermione puzzled because she had read a great deal about phoenixes, and nothing in the books described Fawkes personality.

"I'm off to bed guys." said Hermione kissed Ron, Harry each on the forehead and hugged Ginny.

"Good night Mione." The trio chorus and watched her leave up the stone steps to the girls dorms.

Ginny leaned back into Harry's arms in thought. Fawkes didn't sound like your ordinary phoenix. At the Gryffindor table he held many humanlike traits. He was like he communicating with Hermione.

"Love, what are you thinking?" said Harry brushing her flaming red hair off her shoulder.

"Fawkes seemed so…human."

Ron looked at his sister like she had two heads, but than remembered what Bill, his older brother told him. "Remember Bill told us that there are magical creature animgus."

Ginny's eyes widened at the thought of Dumbledore having animgus in his office. Harry pulled out his wand and summoned the Marauder's Map. He caught the flying piece of parchment tapped it with wand.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." whispered Harry.

The blank parchment slowly was covered in green writing.

Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Are Proud to Present

The Marauder's Map

Harry unfolded the layers of the map and looked at all the moving figures of students and professors. He saw Dumbledore's dot in his office, but no one else. Ginny leaned over and examined it. Ron moved from his armchair and he too looked at the map.

They looked at each and said, "Nothing."

"There has to be more too it. Fawkes just gave Mione one of the most precious things in the world." whispered Ginny.

Harry looked at the map one more time before saying, "Mischief Managed." he folded it up and put it in his pocket. "Good night love." said Harry kissed her forehead and went up the stairs soon followed by Ron.

"It's just so odd." mumbled Ginny as she climbed the stairs.

Later on that night Fawkes quietly appeared in Hermione's private head girl chambers and transformed into human form. Horatio sat down on the bed and gently ran his fingers through her slightly frizzy hair.

"My beautiful Princess. You will soon wear a crown." he whispered. "You will be a strong leader with me at your side." Horatio smiled. "I the crown prince will choose my bride not my vain of a mother that's out to kill me."

"Horatio?" mumbled Hermione sleepily.

"I'm here Princess."

"Hold me."

Horatio moved onto the bed and pulled Hermione into his arms. He leaned back on the headboard. He ran his fingers through her slightly frizzy hair.

"Tell me about you?" Hermione whispered thinking she was dreaming.

Horatio looked down at the woman in his arms. "Of course dearest."

* * *

Leave me great review. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Inspired by: Shandra23: Phoenix from the ashes

* * *

Horatio pulled the covers over Hermione's shoulders and rubbed her forehead gently. "I was born on August 29, 1958 to King Richard and Queen Theresa. We were very happy, until tragedy struck the royal family. Theresa was killed by one of her own guards. My father was furious and had sentenced him to Azkaban, but first had his wand snapped and his magic painfully stripped than left to the dementors to drive him into madness. I was ten."

Hermione snuggled closer to Horatio. He wrapped his arms around her small frame. He sighed heavily. It had been years since had spoken about his mother. It hurt too badly.

"I'm sorry. Did your dad every remarry?" whispered Hermione.

"Yes. He did remarry, but to a vain of a woman. She was mother's chamber maid, Miranda. She had weaseled her way to my father and the throne." said Horatio took a deep breathe and continued, "She used love potions for years on my father."

Hermione took Horatio's hand in her own. He bent over and kissed her forehead. It had been years since he had spoken about his family. He had been in hiding for years.

"I found out about Miranda dosing my father and had every means to stop her, but she had found me sneaking around in her potions lab and found all kinds of potions from love potions to poisons. Than by that time she was poisoning my father to take over the throne." he took a deep shaky breath and closed his eyes. "After I was caught she threw me into the cell in dungeons of the castle for nearly two years. They feed me little, broke bones and much more until was able to escape from the place, and I've had a bounty on my head to be killed for years."

Hermione held him around the waist. Horatio looked down at the woman, who had captured his heart and was comforting him. He smiled weakly at the witch in his arms.

"What about your wand?" she whispered.

"Snapped by Miranda many years ago. I don't even know if my father is alive or not. I pray he is. Father is a strong leader and stronger wizard. I'm bidding my time until it's time to make myself known."

"Were you poisoned by your stepmother?" Hermione asked worryingly.

"Yes." whispered Horatio. "For nearly two years. She wanted to rid of the last and only heir of the throne." he sighed heavily. "I was found by a kind wizard walking around a lake and took me in and took me nearly twenty years to recover from the poison."

"I'm here for you now and want let anything happen to you." whispered Hermione. She kept thinking how real the dream seemed.

"I know Princess. I know." said Horatio and looked up at the clock on the beside table. "I must go dearest."

"Don't leave me Horatio." she begged him.

Horatio slowly got out of bed and stood over the sleeping witch. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "I will never leave you, my Princess. You'll see me in your dreams." he gently stroked her cheek transformed into a phoenix and was gone with a puff of smoke.

* * *

Albus walked into his office and sat down at his desk when Fawkes appeared on his perch. Albus was surprised to see Fawkes appear. "Now, where have you been my friend?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Fawkes gave a smug look if he could talk he'd tell him about his adventure to see the woman he loved.

Albus smiled and said, "You've been to see Miss Granger. You are a strange one Fawkes. You have many human qualities." he gently stroked Fawkes head.

The phoenix cooed at the gentle touches. Horatio was very fond of the old wizard that had saved his life. He owed him so much for his love, care and friendship. He flew down onto the desk, grabbed a quill with his beak. He hopped over to a clean piece of parchment. He slowly wrote out a word.

"Animgus."

Albus looked down at what his talented phoenix had wrote. He looked up at beautiful creature. "Fawkes are you animgus?" Fawkes nodded his head and wrote out, 'Prince.' "Prince?" Albus's blue eyes widen in shock. "Prince Horatio Caine."

Fawkes flew off the desk and transformed into human form in midair. Horatio turned around and face Albus Dumbledore. He stood up and walked around the his desk.

"Hello Albus." said Horatio and bowed slightly. "I owe you my life and the throne owes you for keeping the future king safe from harm."

The headmaster was stunned into silence. He didn't know that his phoenix was royalty. Albus bowed slightly his blue eyes twinkled at the young man in front of him.

"Do not tell anyone of who I am. The only one that knows is Hermione, but she thinks it was a dream."

"You have word I will not repeat the information." Albus turned to the past headmasters. "You will not say a word of this to the other portraits."

"Thank you my friend."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked Albus.

"Ah, I was poisoned by my stepmother and disenabled me to transformed into human form. It took me years to recovered from the effects." said Horatio and transformed back into a phoenix and flew back over to his perch.

Albus turned and burned the parchment of the information. He had a feeling that the Prince was still in danger. He knew that Ministry was taking orders from the queen. He had known for years, but the younger witches and wizards had no clue of the wizarding royal family. He sat back down at his desk.

He looked at Fawkes and realized that he had chosen Hermione Granger has his future bride and future queen that was the reason behind the feather. Fawkes nodded knowing what the headmaster was thinking.

"She will make a wonderful queen." whispered Albus to Fawkes and he nodded and buried his head under his wing and for a nice sleep.

* * *

Hermione removed the fog from the mirror the phoenix feather hung around her neck. She sighed it had been a strange and sad dream. Horatio had told her about himself. It had been a hard life for him. He had been there for her, and it was her turn to be for him.

Hermione shook her head. "He's a dream Hermione. Snap out of it." she whispered and braided her hair, and changed for the day.

She grabbed her bag and went down to the common room. She found her friends waiting for her. She told them good morning and they went down the common room to meet her friends. They left the Gryffindor Tower for the Great Hall for breakfast.

The group walked through the doors and sat down at the table and they fixed their plates. Hermione picked up her cup of strong black coffee and looked up at the head table. The headmaster turned and looked at the woman and his blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses. He smiled and turned to Minerva.

Harry threw a blue berry muffin at Hermione. He had been trying to get her attention for the past few minutes.

"What?" said Hermione picking up the muffin from her lap.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Harry truly concerned for his best friend.

Hermione sighed and quietly told them about the dreams and about Horatio, and how he was always there when her nightmares haunted her.

"Mione you know it's a dream right." said Ron a piece of toast made his right cheek poke out.

Hermione nodded her head. She ate in silence for the rest of the time. Professor McGonagall came around passing out the time tables. She picked it up and grabbed her bag. She left the hall head to her for class of the year. Charms.

"I'm worried mate." said Ron as he and Harry ran after their best friend.

"I'm getting there too."

* * *

Hit the button and leave me great review.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Inspired by: Sandra23 Phoenix from the ashes

* * *

Miranda sat in front of a large mirror. She was beautiful but looks could be deceiving. She was cold hearted. She had long blonde hair, fair skin, light gray eyes slim womanly figure. She wore a diamond feminine crown that rested on the top of her head with slick blue robes.

Miranda had spent years in search of her stepson and prince of the wizarding world, Horatio Caine. He had escaped from his imprisonment, and she no idea how he escaped.

"Where are you Horatio? I'm going to finish what I started years ago, and your father, Richard is too weak to stop me." said Miranda with a evil laugh. "Find Horatio Caine." she told the mirror.

The mirror fogged over and it ran over forests, lakes, mountains and homes. The scenery didn't change. The image stalled but soon picked back up than stopped. The images vanished.

"I can not find him My Queen." the mirror told her.

Miranda screamed out loud. "He's alive. I know it!"

She left the room and walked into a nearby room. It had large family tree painted on the wall. Miranda stopped in front of Horatio's name and picture. It read: Horatio Richard Caine. Born: August 29,1958. Death:

"It's blank! Where the hell are you Caine?!" screamed the witch.

* * *

King Richard laid in a large four post king size bed weak and unable to move. He prayed his son Horatio would remain hidden and safe. Miranda was more powerful than ever and he was powerless to stop her.

Richard had gray short hair, pale skin, blue eyes, thin with board shoulders. He had dark circles under his bright blue eyes, sunken in cheeks and thin. His face wrinkled with age and from poisons.

Richard pushed his loose bangs from his blue eyes. He grabbed a locket from under his gown. It had star embedded with small diamonds. It had belonged to Theresa. He opened the locket.

"Show me Horatio." whispered Richard.

The small mirror showed a phoenix in an office cooing from the gentle touches of an elderly man.

It had been years since the mirror had worked and now a month ago it started working once again. The locket had a special charm over it. The mirror could only be shown to those of a loved one. So it wouldn't work for Miranda. If she looked at the locket she would only see a photo of his late wife and son.

"Stay hidden Horatio. Stay away from here son." he whispered. "Stay alive." he gasped for air and closed the locket and replaced it back under his gown.

Richard saw the bedroom door opened and smiled at the woman that walked into the room. She had kept him alive over the years.

"Michaela." gasped Richard.

Michaela had long smooth black curls, olive tone skin, deep blue eyes and slim woman figure. She wore black robes that showed off her figure tastefully.

Your majesty." said Michaela bowed slightly and walked over to the bed. She helped him up in the sitting position. "Drink this." She pulled out a small vial full of white liquid. "It will help." she whispered and help her king drink down the potion.

Richard couched at the taste. "Gods Michaela must you make it taste so horrible." She gave him a shy smile. He took her hand into his own. "Horatio's alive. I've seen him."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the bowl of soup that she had brought with her. She feed him slowly. Michaela had fallen in love with King Richard many years ago. She was a servant, and royalty didn't marry servants.

"Thank Merlin." whispered Michaela brushing away a fallen tear.

Richard weakly leaned over opened the bedside table drawer. He pulled out a gold necklace that had Caine crest of a phoenix pendant. He clasped the necklace around the woman's neck.

"It took me twenty years to make this. My magic is extremely weak. It will protect you from Miranda." whispered Richard.

"Your Maj-"

Richard interrupted her. "Michaela I've told you to call me Richard." he told the woman before him. "Keep it hidden." He tucked the chain into her robes. He cradled the back of her head and slowly lowered her head. "You've became to mean everything to me," and gently captured her lips with his own.

Michaela dropped the bowl to the stone floor and returned the kiss with the passion she kept bottled up for twenty years. Richard slid his tongue into her mouth and gently crested hers with his own. The couple pulled back breathing heavily.

"Why me? I'm only a servant." whispered Michaela.

"Hush," and he captured her lips again. Richard kissed her jaw line.

Michaela whimpered at the lost of his touch. Richard chuckled slightly. He traced her jaw line. He smiled at her.

"I love you Michaela Ollivander."

Michaela's deep blue eyes glazed over with tears. She closed them and the tears fell. "You're married Richard."

He laughed at the statement. She gave him a puzzled look. He cradled her face with his hands while he had strength.

"I untied the marriage cords twenty-one years ago. Miranda is so cold hearted that she did not feel the pain of magic being stripped."

"She's not queen." whispered Michaela in shock.

Richard coughed and his hand fell from his weak muscles. He shook his head. "She's now taken over the throne. I'm too weak to take it back. Only the Prince take it back." he whispered and slowly feel asleep.

Michaela laid Richard down pulled the covers over the king. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you too Richard." she quietly left the room closing the door behind with a soft click.

* * *

Michaela was outside in the garden working in the flower beds. She looked around and didn't see any guards or other maids. She transformed into eagle and flew off the palace grounds in search for Horatio.

She flew for miles only to stop to rest for an hour before setting off again. She felt the necklace heat up the closer she got to the Prince. Michaela soon realized that it would take her to the Prince. She knew that King Richard wanted her to find Prince Horatio.

Michaela soon found herself at a large castle. She was so tired that she could barely hold herself up in the air. She crashed to the ground.

Albus walked around the grounds when he saw a beautiful deep brown eagle fall and he walked over to the bird. He knelt down in front of the creature.

"Oh dear me." said the headmaster. Albus saw her deep blue eyes and knew that this animal was a human. "Michaela, child is that you?"

The eagle transformed into human form. Albus gently lifted the young woman into his arms. He could tell exhaustion had set in and wondered where his once time student had come from. He hadn't seen the woman in years. Michaela was the wand maker's granddaughter.

Hermione ran over to the headmaster when she saw Professor Dumbledore carrying a woman. "Professor what's happen?"

"Miss Granger run to the hospital wing and tell Poppy that she will be needed on hand once I arrive." said Professor Dumbledore.

She nodded and ran ahead of the elderly wizard. Albus walked down the corridors. He looked down at the young woman.

"King Richard's alive." she mumbled. "Alive."

"Hush now child."

Albus walked into the hospital wing and he laid Michaela down on one of the many beds. Poppy was quickly at the woman's side. She ran her wand over Michaela.

"She's only exhausted. She just needs rest." said Poppy. "I haven't seen Miss Ollivander in years. Where has she been?"

"I have no idea Poppy."

Hermione stood watching the nurse and headmaster exchange words. Albus turned to the young woman. "Thank you Miss Grang-" he was interrupted when Fawkes appeared on the bed next to Michaela.

Fawkes dropped a tear into Michaela's mouth. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw a room she hadn't seen in years. Michaela looked over at the phoenix. She knew those eyes. She quickly sat up shocked to see the Prince in his animgus form.

"Calm down child." said Professor Dumbledore.

Fawkes flew over to Hermione and transformed in midair. Horatio stood in front of Hermione.

"Horatio." whispered Hermione. "You're real." he nodded. Hermione fainted.

"Dear." said Horatio quickly caught Hermione before she hit the stone floor. "I shouldn't have done that." he lifted her into his arms and laid her down on one of the beds.

* * *

Please leave me great review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sandra23 Phoenix from the ashes

* * *

Horatio drew up a chair with the wave of his hand. He sat down in between Michaela and Hermione's beds. He looked at the woman that literally raised him from the age of ten because Miranda had nothing to do with Horatio.

Michaela push her black curly black hair from her face. "You're father's alive your Highness. I came to find you." explained the woman next to the man. "I've been keeping him alive."

"Thank you Michaela." said Horatio sighed in relief. A moan from the left side of him caught his attention. "Hermione are you all right?" he asked in concern.

Hermione turned her head and looked into a pair of deep blue eyes. "You're real?" she said puzzled. Horatio nodded gently rubbing her head soothingly. "You're Professor Dumbledore' s phoenix, Fawkes?"

"Yes dearest. I am Fawkes. I've been watching over you." said Horatio.

Hermione sighed at Horatio's gentle touches. It brought back the nights he would come when her nightmares haunted her. The group jumped when the hospital wing door opened and Harry and Ron come in.

"Mione are you ok? Ginny said that Dumbledore carried someone to the wing." said Harry in a worrying brotherly fashion.

"Mione are you ok?" asked Ginny just as she walked trough the doors.

"This is a hospital wing." snapped Poppy. "I thought you knew bet-" she stopped in mid-sentence. "Prince Horatio." she said, she had returned from the potions cabinet.

Horatio bowed his head slightly. "Madame."

"B-but where have you been?" she said stunned.

"Hiding Madame." said Horatio and turned to the trio that had busted trough the doors. "Hermione's dreams are true. I am Horatio Caine, Prince of Wizarding Britain."

Harry stood stunned. He didn't know that the Wizarding World. "We have a royal family ruling?" said Harry in shock. Horatio nodded his head.

"Why did you give me a feather your-"

Horatio placed a finger of Hermione's lips. "You will address me has Horatio. Not by Prince, Your Highness or Your Majesty. Why?" said Horatio. Hermione nodded. "I've chosen you." He whispered removing his finger from her lips.

"What for? I don't understand." said Hermione in confused tone. She looked around the room and saw them in shock. "What?"

"I'll tell you in later. I swear to you." said Horatio and kissed Hermione's forehead.

Hermione sat up and turned her head and saw a woman in the bed next to her. She looked exhausted. "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Michaela Ollivander." said Michaela.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Miss Granger you're free to go. Go on off with you." said Poppy wanting to get her out so Michaela could rest.

Horatio rose from his chair and helped Hermione out of the bed. She smiled at the man before her. He was a stranger but at the same time he wasn't a stranger. She had gotten to know him in her dreams.

Horatio straightened the phoenix feather that rested on the gold chain. "This will protect from my stepmother. Keep it on you at all times dearest." Hermione nodded her head. "Go on. I'll be watching over you."

"Why me?" whispered Hermione.

"You will soon see."

The group watched the couple in interest. Poppy was bound and determined to get Hermione out of her wing. She was shooing her from the room along with her friends.

"All of you out. Now."

The group of friends left the wing. Horatio kissed Hermione's forehead and she followed her friends out the door. Just before she closed the door she smiled at Horatio and closed the door behind her.

Horatio summoned a quill, ink and a piece of parchment from Poppy's office to write his father a letter to send back with Michaela.

"Tell me what has been going on in the palace." Horatio said to Michaela.

"The only thing I was told by your father was that he's no longer married to Miranda. He untied to cords twenty-one years ago." said Michaela. "You are the only one that can take back the throne."

Horatio nodded in thought. He needed a plan to get into the castle. Albus had told him all about the Ministry. He wouldn't doubt that the Minister of Magic was taking orders from the horrible woman.

"See she rests and to get back to my father before Miranda knows she's missing." said Horatio turned into a phoenix and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Michaela laid back down and slowly fell asleep. Poppy pulled the blankets over the sleeping woman and shooed the headmaster out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch shocked at the news that Horatio was real and that the Wizarding World had royalty. Ron and Ginny knew because their family was a old wizarding family and served the crown for years. They kept that information secret for years when the Prince had gone missing.

"Why didn't you tell us that we had a royal family." Harry said in a hush tone.

"We promised Mom and Dad that we wouldn't tell anyone." whispered Ron. "It wasn't safe, and from what the Prince says it's still not safe."

Hermione sat back playing with the phoenix feather that was around her neck. She wanted to know why Horatio had told her not to address him formally. It was strange, and she wondered why he came to her in her dreams.

"I think the Prince has fallen in love with you Mione." said Ginny dreamily.

"What? No that's crazy Ginny. No one would want me. I'll have my books to keep me company and die of old age alone."

Ron hit Hermione with a pillow. "Don't be stupid Mione. Someone would be crazy not to like you. You're great friend and someone will love you. You have a lot to offer someone." said Ron with a smile.

Hermione looked at her best friend in shock at his words. It was something Luna would say. She was great with advice and encouraging her not to put herself down.

"I think Luna's rubbed off on you Ron." said Hermione. "That was the sweetest thing you've ever told me." She brushed away a fallen tear.

"Gezz I didn't mean to make you cry."

Hermione laughed and hugged Ron. He looked at Harry and Ginny stunned and returned the hug. He had no idea that he had told her something that she needed to hear. Harry, Ron and Ginny jumped when Fawkes appeared in the room on Hermione's knee. She smiled at the phoenix and gently stroked his head.

"How is it that you can sense my emotions?" Hermione whispered. Fawkes gently tugged on the feather around her neck. "The feather?" he nodded his head. "I bet you miss your father." Fawkes nodded his head. "Why did you make yourself known." Fawkes jerked to the clock on the mantle.

"Because it's time." said Ginny understand what he meant.

Fawkes nodded his head. He nuzzled his head against Hermione's cheek. She chuckled slightly and loving rubbed his body. He cooed at the gentle touches. Hermione always felt comfortable around the phoenix, and even more comfortable around Horatio.

"Hello everyone." said Luna as she walked into the room. She stopped when she saw Fawkes. She smiled, "Your Highness. I can see your aura." she said and bowed slightly.

'You are a bright one, Luna. You match well Ron.' thought Fawkes.

Fawkes had came to get to know his bride's friends. Because he didn't want her to loose them. They meant too much to her to keep them away. Hermione would be unhappy. He knew that his father would loved them.

"Why hasn't Miranda found you yet?" whispered Harry.

Luna smiled and said, "The wards around Hogwarts. They are strong." her smile widened. "The King has found love."

'Who?' thought Fawkes.

"The young woman that's in the hospital wing. I saw it earlier when I was looking in the crystal ball. She been watching over him for years."

Fawkes chuckled slightly. He wasn't surprised at the news. His father was always sweet on Michaela when he was young. He wished that his father would have married her instead of Miranda. But back then it wasn't right to marry the lower hand servants. Fawkes turned to his tail and pulled out four feathers. He dropped one into each of their laps and gold chains appeared around them.

"Wow. What's this for Fawkes?" asked Harry shocked at the gift.

"It's for protection." said Luna. "We must wear them but keep them hidden."

"How in the world do you know that?" said Ron.

"It's in his aura." said Luna.

They didn't argue only clasped the chains around their necks. A gold light shined and quickly vanished. They stuck them inside their robes.

"Thanks Fawkes." said Harry and stroked his head. The phoenix nodded and was gone in a puff of smoke.

"If he keeps that up. Fawkes is going to be bold." said Ron and they group laughed.

Harry sank deep into the couch when he realized that they had another war on their hands. First it was Voldemort now it's the so called Queen.

"Harry this isn't your war to fight. It's Horatio's." whispered Hermione.

* * *

Michaela spent two days at Hogwarts before Poppy dismissed the young woman. She was able to see her Grandfather. She hadn't seen him in a year. They kept in touch through letters but it had been good to see him again. Michaela promised to visit when she had a chance before she left to return to the palace.

Richard watched Michaela walk into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She sat down on the edge of the bed. She handed him a letter. He gave her a puzzled look. He opened it up and was shocked to see it was from his son.

Father,

I'm fine. Don't you worry about me. I'm in a safe place. I was found by a kind man that has been taking care of me for years. I had been poisoned by Miranda for years when I was a captive until I was able to escaped. The reason why the mirror was able to work because I was able to finally transform into human form.

You will be pleased to know that I have found a bride and future queen. She is a wonderful woman. I've watched her for years. You will meet her within time. I will return when I am stronger.

Love,

Horatio

Michaela where did you get this dear?" asked Richard.

"I found Prince Horatio." she whispered. "The necklace lead me to him."

Richard smiled at Michaela. She lowered her head and slowly captured his lips with his own. He tangled his hands in her black curls and deepened the kiss. They pulled back breathing heavily. Michaela smiled at the man before her.

"I've fallen in love you." she whispered. "I fell in love with you sixteen years ago." She blushed at her admission.

Richard traced Michaela's jaw with his finger. "How could have been so stupid to marry Miranda? I should have married…you." he said his blue eyes shining.

Michaela looked at him in shock. He had wanted to marry her years ago. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Me?"

Richard smiled and lifted the silk covers. Michaela removed her shoes and moved onto his left and laid down on the mattress. He lowered the covers over her thin frame. He rolled over on his right and pulled her into his arm.

Miranda and Richard hadn't shared a bed in 21 years. She never entered his room. She didn't won't to see him. Miranda only wanted the crown and he was too blind to see all those years ago.

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." whispered Richard as he twisted a piece of hair. "You helped me raise Horatio. He loves you dearest. He loves you like a mother he had lost. I remember when Horatio was twelve he asked me why I didn't marry you. So you could be his mother." Michaela looked at Richard in shock. "I spent more time with you than Miranda." Richard took a deep raspy breathe and continued, "You've become my best friend over the years."

Richard sat up in the sitting position. Michaela sat up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He leaned over opened the bedside table and out a small ring. He closed the drawer.

"Michaela Ollivander, I release of your duties from the king and the crown. You have done much for me and severed me well." said Richard.

Richard turned to Michaela and opened his hand and a ring was reveled. It was a single square cut diamond ring that rested a gold band.

Michaela covered her mouth in shock. He wasn't going to ask her what she thought he was going to ask her. She knew Richard knew her so well that at times she thought he knew her better than she did. Michaela also knew Richard very well. She spent hours with him in the room. She read him books or they spent hours talking. Even sometimes late into the night.

"Will you marry me Michaela?" asked Richard.

She looked at the man and looked at the ring that rested in his hand. Michaela's eyes filled up with tears and she nodded her head. "Yes Richard I'll marry you."

He smiled and slowly slid the ring onto her hand. He gently captured her lips and pulled back. He was going to marry the woman he loved to so long. He felt like it wasn't rushed in the release. They had known each other since she came to serve him when she was twenty.

"My guards will protect you love." he whispered. "Stay with me tonight. Nothing will happen. I just want to wake with you in my arms."

Michaela smiled and laid down and Richard joined her. He pulled her into his arms. They slowly fell into a wonderful slumber. He had the woman he loved in his arms.

* * *

Luna sat in her room gazing into the crystal ball and smiled. The king was happy. She could feel the love between the couple. They were soul bound. She had seen it when she was reading the stars. She saw they were bound in the stars. The king would finally be happy and the rightful queen would be at his side.

Luna put away the crystal ball and turned to her chart of the stars. She smiled when she saw Hermione and Horatio's stars join. The phoenix and the unicorn joined. It was written in the stars.

"They are with those that are destine to be together and to be joined. Be happy." she whispered put away her things and turned in for the night pleased with what was to come for her best friend.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Inspired by: Shandra23: Phoenix from the ashes

Please go and checkout this wonderful story. It's worth the read, hermione snape

* * *

Richard rolled over propped his elbow up on his pillow and rested his cheek in his hand. He watched Michaela sleep. She rolled over onto her stomach and sighed in her sleep. He brushed a frizzy morning curl from her face. Richard smiled it was only the beginning of waking up next the beauty.

Richard turned away from Michaela when he heard a knock on the door. He called 'enter' and the door opened a man with graying blonde hair, tone skin, sliver eyes and built frame. It was one of his guards, Dean Thomas. He was assigned to watch over Miranda as a spy for the king.

Dean stopped when he saw his friend Michaela in his king's bed. "Oh I'm sorry your Highness." Michaela stirred slightly but didn't wake. "Michaela is needed in the kitchen. She's three hours late."

Richard slowly sat up and pushed his hair away from his face with his hands. He looked down and smiled at Michaela and looked up at Dean. "No Michaela will not go to the kitchen. She is released from her duties." he raised his hand when Dean was going to speak. "You will tell Madame Rayne to find another young lady to help in the kitchen."

"As you wish." said Dean. He bowed and left the king's private bedchamber. He smiled and closed the door.

* * *

Albus sat behind his desk as he watched Horatio pace in front of the roaring fire. The only time he was human form during the day was in the headmaster's office. Horatio turned his heels his blue robes swirled at his ankles. He had gotten the pacing from Albus. It helped him think.

"I need to get my father out of the palace. Do you have any ideas, my friend?" asked Horatio.

Albus leaned forward propped his elbows on his desk and pressed his fingers together in thought. "Do you have layouts of the palace?" asked the headmaster. Horatio twisted his wrist and a piece of old parchment appeared. "Wonderful!" he took the layout and spread it out across his desk.

"Father, only has three guards. Miranda has about thirty maybe more. He's not safe and neither is Michaela."

Albus nodded reading over the layout. He looked up. "Your-"

"Oh for heavens sake Albus call me Horatio." he told him and sat down in the armchair across from Albus.

"Horatio, I believe it's best we get the Order of the Phoenix involved. We need a party to help and I trust them all." said the headmaster.

Horatio rubbed his forehead with his hand and the Caine family crest hit the light. He nodded his head. He propped his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his forehead in his hand looking down at the floor. "First Voldemort now this. Wars are never ending. The Ministry's in shambles. My father's unable to do anything. Miranda has thrown everything to hell."

The men were interrupted by a knock on the door. Albus called, "Enter," and Severus swept through the office door. "What can I do for you?"

"Miss Gran-"

Horatio jumped from the chair and quickly transformed into Fawkes and vanished from the office in a puff of smoke. Severus stood stunned at what had just happened.

"Don't mind that dear boy." said Albus as he rose from his chair. "Tell me what happened to Miss Granger? The poor girl just can't seem to stay out of the Hospital Wing."

The Potions Master told the Headmaster about Peeves setting water on the stairs causing her to fall down two flights of stairs. Potter and Weasely tried to stop her from falling but didn't work. Albus shook his head. He had to have a word with the ghost. Peeves' pranks and jokes were starting to injure the students.

* * *

Horatio sat down next to Hermione, who was asleep on the bed. She was covered in cuts and buries. He gently held her left hand, because her right was wrapped in a sling. Horatio turned to Harry and Ron and asked what happened.

Harry went into explain about Peeves' little joke and it ended badly. He and Ron tried to stop her from falling. The students had complained about the jokes that the ghost played were getting out of hand. It had started up after the war.

"Poppy is Hermione all right?" asked Horatio.

Poppy stepped forward and said, "Your Highness, Miss Granger had quite a fall."

Horatio nodded his head. Albus and Severus walked into the wing. Poppy waited for the two professor to walk over before she began.

"What's the damage Poppy?" asked Albus.

The nurse looked at Hermione than turn to the men. She told them that she a sprained right arm, few broken ribs, broke left ankle. No head trauma. She would be bruise and swore for awhile.

Horatio sighed in relief. He turned and looked at Albus his blue eyes blazing with anger. Harry and Ron stepped back. They didn't like the look in the Prince's eyes. Albus knew he was going to get a mouthful. He was prepared for it. He hoped.

Horatio rose to his feet. "How many students have informed you about Peeve's antics?" he hissed low and dangerously. "I myself have counted nearly forty that have entered the office. You will take action. If not than I will. Do you understand me Albus?"

"I'll go see him now." said Albus not wanting see Horatio's anger rise any further. He walked to the large double doors.

"Oh, Albus," called Horatio. Albus turned around, "tell Peeves if he doesn't straighten up the Prince of the Phoenix will have is say." he nodded and left the wing. Horatio turned to the Potions Master and said, "You you will tell no one of who I am. Do I have your oath Severus?"

"Who are you?" said Severus.

"I am," Horatio transformed into Fawkes. He flew over and landed on his shoulder. He pulled out a chain from under his robes. He flew down and transformed in midair. "I am Fawkes Albus's phoenix. I am better known as Prince Horatio Caine."

Severus lifted the phoenix feather he had been given after he was forced to take the dark mark by his mad father. He did it to try and save his mother and baby sister. But they were murdered by his father the night he had been branded as a death eater. Grace, his little sister was six.

"Severus," said Horatio resting his hand on Severus shoulder. "Grace's death was not your fault. It was your father's. I gave you that feather many years ago. I can read auras and yours is a dark aura but a kind one." he whispered but Harry was close enough to hear the conversation.

Severus wanted to sneer and pull away. He didn't want Potter and Weasely to see him in a weak moment. He had kept his shield up because it hurt too bad. He had kept it up for so long that he feared could never be torn down. Even though he had stopped giving his house favoritism and awarded points to those that earned them. He had became the teacher he wanted to be years ago. He was fair but was still serious in class, because potions could be dangerous and deadly if not handled with care. He had more respect from his students and colleges. The students actually wanted to learn. Longbottom had yet to cause an explosion in his class. He was quite pleased that they were all nearly passing with an 'Acceptable' grade.

Horatio stepped back from the young man. He waited for his answer. "You have my word." said Severus.

Horatio smiled and Severus stuck the feather back under his robes. Horatio twisted his wrist and held out the layout of the palace. "I need your help. My father has been poisoned for years by my stepmother. He's holding on thanks to Michaela Ollivander. I need a plan to get him out from under her. If I don't it will be his end."

"I'm a Potions Master not a plan maker." sneered Severus.

"I just want you to study the layout. Learn the passageways. I will need you there on hand Severus. You are a brilliant man. Make what ever antidote you can. But be warned Miranda is a Potions Mistress and knows her poisons."

Severus nodded bowed slightly and left the wing to read over the layout and research what he could. A Snape had never backed out of their word. Fawkes or Horatio, who ever he was had helped him over the years. He saw it as a life dept, and he was going to fulfill it.

"He didn't put up a fight. Snape didn't." said Ron.

Horatio sat back down and took Hermione's hand. "That's because he sees it as a life dept and will do everything he can." he explained. The boys nodded and boys left the wing leaving Horatio alone with Hermione.

Hermione stayed in the hospital wing for a week before she was released. The Halloween ball was in two days. She didn't have a dress. She was so angry with herself for not getting one sooner. She couldn't seem to find the right gown. Hermione would have to wear one of her old gowns.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the shower and remove the fog from the mirror. Tonight was the Halloween Ball. It was in three hours. She wrapped her bathrobe around her body and walked into her bedroom. Hermione covered her mouth at what laid on her bed. It was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. She walked over and picked up the letter that laid on top of it.

_Dearest, _

_I know you didn't have the time to pick up a gown for tonight's ball. I had this made for you. _

_Love, _

_Horatio_

The gown was in deep red with rare yellow diamonds that outlined the hem of gown. The dress wrapped around her neck like thick turtle neck with yellow diamonds spread out all over the top and cut showing off her back. She had red high heel shoes in the same design.

Hermione picked up a medium size box that laid next to the gown. She slowly opened the lid. She gasped at what laid inside. It was a medium size tiara in gold.

"Horatio it's too much." whispered Hermione. She smiled anyway. She would be a princess for one night.

Hermione made her hair form into slick chestnut curls and piled it neatly on top of her head. She put on light and dark brown eye shadow on with brown eyeliner, light pink blush and gloss that made her lips shine. She slipped into the amazing gown and shoes. Hermione walked over to the mirror that hung on her closet door. She smiled. The gown hugged her curves in all the right places. She noticed that the gown flared out at the bottom just right amount at the ankles. She grabbed the box and took out the tiara and placed it on her head.

"Oh my goodness. I don't even recognize myself. I look like a princess." Hermione covered her mouth in shock. She remembered Horatio calling her princess. "I can't be. 'I choose you.' she whispered. "No it's just Halloween costume. Nothing else. I'm not worthy of such a things."

Hermione grabbed her wand wondering where to place it. When she saw a small pocket. She smiled and slipped it into the slot. She took one more look at herself and smiled.

Hermione left the room and went down stairs to the common room to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny. She found her three best friends. They turned around their mouths dropped. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Where did you get that amazing gown?" asked Ginny in awe. The yellow diamonds twinkled in the firelight.

"Horatio had it made for me. I found it laying on my bed."

"You look great Mione." said Ron and Harry in unison.

"Thanks guys. You don't look too bad yourselves."

Ginny was dressed as a fairy with a pink twinkle gown with wings. Harry was a dressed as a knight. He wore his armor he had worn in the final battle against Voldemort. The crest of a red lion laid on the front of the chest. Ron dressed as a Robin Hood with the tights and the hat with the red long feather in the hat. His date Luna was dressed as Maid Marianne.

Luna walked into the common room and she was dressed in a Middle Ages design gown. She wore a thin wrap around her head.

Luna smiled at Hermione. She bowed slightly to Hermione. She knew that Hermione truly was a princess. She was betrothed to the crown Prince. Even if Hermione herself did not know.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "Let's go guys. The ball will be starting without us."

"After you Princess." said Luna motioning for Hermione to walk before them.

She shook her head playfully but did it for the fun of it. Hermione stepped out through the portrait of the fat lady. She didn't have date. She didn't want to go with anyone. She truly only wanted to go with Horatio.

The group of friends entered the main hall where the other students were dressed in their costumes. The students all got quiet when they saw Hermione. She blushed slightly. She hated being the center of attention.

"Are those diamonds real?" whispered Pansy.

"They couldn't be. She doesn't have the money for that. She just a mud-blood." said Millet loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione ignored the Slytherins and walked into the Great Hall that was decorated for the Halloween Ball. The long tables were replace with round tables. The ceiling had bats and jack-o lanterns. The professors stopped when they saw Hermione.

"I wish they'd stop starring at me." whispered Hermione.

Luna smiled when she saw Horatio walk up behind Hermione. He was dressed in fine cut black robes with a gold smaller crown than that of his father's crown. Luna knew the others were watching the interaction between the couple. The older professors gasped at the sight of the Prince.

Hermione turned around and she stood face to face with Horatio. He smiled at the woman in front of him.

"You look beautiful Princess." whispered Horatio. "I did well in having the gown designed. If I may say so."

Hermione blushed at the comment. "Thank you. It's beautiful." she said. "But it's not safe for you to out in the open."

Horatio stroked Hermione's cheek. "Do not worry Princess. The Hogwarts wards keep me hidden from Miranda." he held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes you may."

Horatio led Hermione out to the dance floor. He spun her just as the music began to play. He held her out at a respectable distance. The students and professors watched the couple dance.

"Albus, what? Where? How? When?" said Minerva unable to compose a sentence.

The wizard chuckled and decided to answer her questions in order. "The answer as to 'what' is that the young man dancing with our dear Hermione is Prince Horatio Caine. As for the 'where' Prince Horatio has been hiding in my office as Fawkes. How, he is a magical animgus. When, he has been watching over Hermione for several months."

"Really? That is interesting." said Minerva now able to form a sentence.

"It seems that our dear Prince has found his Princess."

"Oh my goodness. It's Hermione Granger."

Albus's blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles that rested on his crooked nose. He nodded his head.

He realized that Hermione's family would have to be placed under protection if Miranda was to find out it would mean certain death. It would be far worse than that of Voldemort. He would discuss that with Horatio in the morning.

Horatio bowed out to Hermione once the song had ended. The students and professor cheered the couple. Horatio smiled and led Hermione off the dance floor. The other students got onto the dance floor.

Horatio helped Hermione to her seat and joined her at a small round table. He saw her worried expression. He took her hands into his own. "Do not worry. I am protected. Miranda can not penetrate these walls or the wards. I am safe here."

"What did you mean that you chose me. You said that in the Hospital Wing." said Hermione.

"I've watched you since you entered these walls. I watched you struggle with classes and friends. I watched you grow into a strong woman, Hermione. I have choose you to be my Princess. My bride Hermione."

She took several deep breathes. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't want a battle scared woman. She wasn't princess material. She was plain. She cared about him. They had gotten to know each other. She saw Horatio as a friend, but could she love him and see him as a husband.

"Stop thinking that you're unworthy. I see and think other wise. You are beautiful, smart, funny, caring and you will make fine princess and queen one day. Our marriage wouldn't be soon."

"Hold on Horatio this is moving too fast for me."

"I'm doing this to protect you from Miranda. If I proclaim you as my Princess of Wizarding Britain you will under protection of the royal guards. I can't loose you Hermione." he said almost pleadingly.

"Do have to answer now?"

"No dearest. Let's just enjoy the night." said Horatio and Hermione smiled when he lead her out onto the floor for another dance.

The evening was wonderful. Hermione got to dance with Horatio. She danced a couple with Harry and Ron. The group just enjoyed the evening without a worry or care in the world. Expect for Hermione who had a lot to think about what Horatio had offered her.

* * *

Hit the button leave me a great review.

AN: I couldn't have Harry and Ron have dates with their girlfriends. Than leave Hermione out without the man she wanted. Only the older professors and those Horatio trusted knew the truth that he was Prince of Wizarding Britain.


	7. Chapter 7

Inspired by: Sandra23: Phoenix from the ashes. Checkout her amazing her story.

* * *

Hermione laid on the couch in the Gryffindor Tower thinking about Horatio's offer once again. She wondered what it would be like to be the next queen of Wizarding Britain. Horatio believed she would make a fine ruler but she had her doubts. He believed in her and friends believed in her but she wasn't princess material. She was a muggle-born.

Fawkes appeared in the common room on the coffee table. He cocked his head to the side and studied Hermione carefully. She turned her head and gently stroked the phoenix's head.

"I just don't know. I'm not princess material. I'm just a muggle-born unworthy of such things." whispered Hermione.

Fawkes shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He flew over to the couch and rubbed her cheek with his head. '_Don't say such things dearest. You are worthy and most unselfish person I know. Father will love you.'_

"My family wouldn't believe this. They barely understand my world. My older twin brothers, Dan and Kimbert understand better because they read my books. I love them dearly but they just don't understand. My father, John is extremely streaked and will never allow it and my mom, Jane believes in the muggle aspects of things. The only reason I was allowed to come to Hogwarts was because Professor McGonagall and Snape came and explained things and my brothers told them to give it one year. The twins have moved to Wales and I barely see them. So, I have my little sister, Anna. She'd believe me. I'm close to her too."

'_Do your friends know?' _thought the phoenix.

Hermione sighed heavily and said, "Yea they know. Mom and Dad aren't paying for my education. I'm here on a scholarship. Dumbledore pulled a few strings after he saw my primary scores. He told me to keep it to myself. But I know Dumbledore is paying for it out of his own pocket. Because there are no Hogwarts scholarships. I confronted him in my second year when I reread the Hogwarts A History. Dumbledore told me not to worry about. He wanted me here. So I didn't argue with him."

'_That was a very smart move, because you would lose the fight. Trust me I've seen it.' _

"I'll think about your offer some more. I just need more time." she told him.

Fawkes gently licked her cheek and was gone with a puff of smoke. Hermione sighed heavily. She smiled when she saw Ginny and Luna. They pulled Hermione to her feet and drug her from the common room telling her she needed fresh air. Hermione didn't protest. She knew her two friends were correct. They needed girl talk. Luna and Ginny trying convince her to take Horatio's offer of marriage.

* * *

November came to a close. The midterm exams were complete and the students and professors welcomed the holiday break. The Weasely family, Harry and Hermione were spending Christmas at Number 12 Grimmauld Place or better known as Order for the Headquarters for the Order of Phoenix.

The Weaselys, Harry and Hermione walked into the dark raggedy house that was decorated in Christmas decorations. It cheered up the gloomy house greatly, but it was still dark. The Black family house elf had died from the news of the Dark Lord's death. The elf apparently died from shock. Sirius, the last remaining Black was glad to be rid of the creature.

Sirius walked into the entrance hall and pulled his godson, Harry into a tight embrace. He hadn't seen him since September. Harry smiled and returned the hug. Sirius looked at Hermione and was shocked at her appearance. He hadn't seen her since she was unable to make it to Grimmauld Place before the school year started. Sirius whistled at the witch. Hermione blushed. He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"How are small fry?" he asked pulling back from the embrace.

"I'm good."

He greeted the rest of the group in the same fashion. Until Mrs. Weasely told the kids to get settled into their rooms. They turned and went up the stairs to their rooms. She walked passed the man to start on supper for everyone.

* * *

Hermione sat down on her bed that had been hers since the summer before her fifth year. Ginny sat down across from her best friend. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip.

"So what have you decided on Fawkes offer?" said Ginny hoping for a 'yes' from her best friend.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders still not knowing what to do. "This will change my life Ginny! I just can't jump in and say, "Yes Horatio I'll marry you." What would that say. It will say I'm disparate."

Ginny hit herself upside the head. Hermione had been laying off answering the Prince for nearly three months. "Hello! You've spent months getting to know each other. He's watched over you in his animgus form. He's comforted you when your nightmares haunted you. He told you the marriage wouldn't be soon."

"I just don't know."

The redhead stood up and walked over to her friend. Ginny grabbed Hermione's shoulders and shook her. "Prince Horatio Caine loves you Hermione." whispered Ginny not to be over heard if Fred and George were listening in from outside the door.

Hermione sighed and said, "OK. Ok. I'll marry him."

Ginny squealed and threw her arms around her best friend's neck.

* * *

"Owww." said Fred and George, who were listen into the conversation with expendable ears.

"Must Ginny squeal so loud." said Fred twisting his finger in his left ear. "I'm going to be deaf in this ear.

"Serves you right for ease dropping." said Bill.

"Hey! It's what we're best at big bro." said George. "Hermione said something about marrying someone. But we just don't know who."

"Than it's none of your concern is it now." said Bill but cracked a laugh and went down stairs. He called back, "Oh and tell the girls Mom has supper ready."

Fred and George popped in the girls room. The twins laughed when they screamed out in surprise. They told Ginny and Hermione that supper was ready and popped down stairs.

"Idiots." mumbled Ginny. "They were listening in on our conversation."

"Yep." said Hermione as they left the bedroom.

* * *

The long dinning room table was full of food that only Mrs. Weasely could make with roast turkey, beans, potatoes, fresh baked bread that was spread with fresh made marmalade. The group fixed their plates and engaged in active conversation.

Hermione told Harry and Ron about her excepting Fawkes proposal. The boys beamed at their best friend. They knew that Hermione would make a wonderful princess and future queen. Horatio would love and protect her from Miranda.

"I'm happy for you Mione." whispered Harry. "I'm glad your excepting Fawkes's offer."

Hermione smiled at her best friend of seven years. She was glad that her friends were behind her in what ever she chose to do in her life, and becoming the next queen was huge deal. "Thanks guys that means a lot."

"We love you too much to leave you." said Ron with a bright smile.

"You guys are the best!" said Hermione and pulled them into a hug, well the best she could at the table.

The table got silent when the others saw the interaction between the trio. Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled back and they returned to the plates.

After a nice supper and a few games they all turned in for the night. All full and ready for a nice warm bed.

* * *

Fawkes sat on the bedside table watching Hermione sleep. It had become a habit of watching over her. It was something he didn't want to break. He longed to hold her in his arms as he slept and wake next to her. The phoenix flew off the bedside table and transformed in midair into human form. Horatio sat down quietly on the edge of the bed. He smiled at the sleeping woman. He pushed a strain of frizzy brown hair from her face.

"You are worthy of everything dearest." whispered Horatio.

Ginny rolled over and saw the prince sitting on the her best friend's bed. She smiled at the scene. She thought it was sweet that he checked on her while Hermione slept.

"Sweet dreams Hermione." said Horatio and kissed her gently on her forehead. He rose to his feet, transformed and was gone with a puff of smoke.

* * *

Two weeks went by quickly with the twins working on new jokes for their shop. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione giving them new ideas. Hermione making sure that each product met the laws to be sold.

The Order of Phoenix walked into the dinning room for meeting that Dumbledore had called. The members took their seats. Hermione walked into the room and nodded to Professor Snape. He returned the nodded and watched her sit down between Ron and Harry. Albus was the last one to walk into the room. Fawkes appeared in the room and land on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"I want to thank you for coming." said Dumbledore. "We have much to discuss and plan."

"Than quit staling Albus." growled Mad Eye Moody his magical eye moving around looking at everyone.

"To the younger people in the room." Albus started looking at Remus and Tonks Lupin to Kingsley Shacklebolt. "The wizarding world has a royal family."

"A royal family!" said Tonks in shock.

Sirius nodded his head. "Yes, but they haven't taken control in nearly 30 years. They've-"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Marauder. He was disrespecting the royal family. "You know nothing. You don't know what's happened. They have their reasons." she hissed dangerously at Sirius.

Fawkes flew over to Hermione and landed on her shoulder. He nudged her neck lovingly. '_It's all right dearest. Just let Albus talk.' _

Hermione took several deep breaths and nodded her head. "Sorry. They do have their reasons."

"Hermione is correct. The royal family has had their reasons. You see when Prince Horatio vanished he actually had gone into hiding." said Albus and continued to tell the Order of Phoenix Horatio's story.

The members sat in silence. All stunned at the surprising news of the reason behind the royal family. Fawkes let out a peaceful soothing melody. The room relaxed.

"Fawkes if you will." said Albus.

Fawkes flew off Hermione's shoulder and transformed into a human in midair. Horatio chuckled slightly at the stunned room. "No stay seated please." he told them just as they began to rise from their chairs.

"You've been here this whole time." said Remus taking in the prince's features.

"Yes. Now I need your help. Please." said Horatio just as Albus laid out the layout of the palace on the table. He wand his wand and it raised in the air forming a 3D model. "I need to get my father from the palace. Will you help?"

"You don't have to ask such a thing. Of course we'll help." said Tonks with a slight nod.

Horatio sighed in relief when he saw the members nod in agreement. Hermione stood up and walked over to Horatio. He looked down and smiled.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." said Hermione. She took his hand. "I mean every step of the way."

"Are you-"

"My answer is yes." said Hermione, knowing that answering his proposal in the middle of meeting wasn't the best way but she didn't care.

The Order members looked at the couple in confusion while Hermione's friends smiled. Albus's blue eyes sparkled behind his half moon spectacles. Horatio removed a chain from his neck and slid a ring off of it.

"It was my mother's ring. Father gave it to me to hold on to." said Horatio and gently took her left hand. He slid the single square medium size 86 krait diamond that rested on a gold band onto her hand. "It suits you well Princess." he whispered and gently kissed the top of her hand.

Horatio slowly filled the gap and gently captured Hermione's lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Fred and George whistled when the kiss became more passionate. Horatio and Hermione pulled back from their sweet embrace. She looked around the room and blushed. She buried her face into Horatio chest. He laughed slightly and held her close.

"Can we get on with it." growled Mad Eye Moody.

Horatio nodded and helped Hermione to her seat. He walked over to Albus and they began to plan a way to get King Richard and Michaela to safety.

After the meeting the women gathered around Hermione and she told them her story about her and Horatio. Horatio sat back with the men and smiled. The woman he loved had agreed to marry him and become his queen.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me great review.


	8. Chapter 8

Inspired by: Sandra23: Phoenix from the ashes

Please check out her wonderful story since it inspired Fawkes's Turn

AN: Horatio is 40. (F.Y.I.).

AN: Sex scene

* * *

Michaela helped Richard into a comfortable chair in the back garden. She gently placed a blanket in his lap. He inhaled the fresh crisp air. He patted on the chair next to him. Michaela smiled and sat down next to her fiancée. He pulled out the locket from under his shirt and opened it. She leaned closer to look at the mirror. The couple smiled at the scene that played out before them.

Horatio sat on the couch with Hermione in his arms at Grimmauld Place in the library reading a book. He twisted a strain of Hermione's slightly frizzy chestnut hair between his fingers.

"Richard look." said Michaela pointing to Hermione's left hand when she saw the diamond ring.

Richard smiled. His son had someone to love. He watched the couple for awhile and could tell they loved each other. "Well done son." whispered Richard and closed the locket just as Horatio kissed Hermione gently on the lips. He tucked the locket back into his robes.

"Your majesty." said Dean. Richard looked up. "The priest has arrived." he said with a smirk.

"Please show him out here."

Dean bowed slightly and left the garden. He soon returned with the priest in tow. The men bowed respectable.

"Dean you will stay." said Richard. He nodded. "How are you Vince?" he asked the priest.

"I am well. Shall we proceed?"

"Richard what's going on?" asked Michaela puzzled.

He pulled his hand out his pocket and opened it relieving two gold wedding bands. She cover mouth and her ring shined in the sun light. She lowered her hands and smiled. He was always surprising her.

"Yes we shall proceed." answered Michaela and Richard smiled gently.

Vince took the rings from Richard's hand. He held them in each of his hands. "Marriage is a holly union between woman and man. It is in this union that they are to be joined as husband and wife to share happiness, sadness, hardships and peace. These rings are a symbol of marriage and love. They have no beginning and no ending." said the priest and held out the gold band to Michaela. She took it from the priest. "Do you, Richard Zachary Caine take Michaela Shania Ollivander as your wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." answered Richard and Michaela slowly slid the band onto his left hand.

Richard took the wedding ring from Vince.

"Do you, Michaela Shania Ollivander take Richard Zachary Caine to be your wedded husband for richer or poor in sickness and in heath till death do you apart?"

"I do." said Michaela and Richard slid the band onto her left hand.

Vince pulled out his wand and Richard and Michaela joined left hands. He waved his wand around their joined hands and a wedding cords of red meaning love, yellow meaning understanding, purple meaning guidance and protection and white meaning fertility shot from his wand tying itself around their wrist. A light glowed and quickly vanished reveling the cords where in an extremely tight knot. Not loosely tied like his and Miranda's were tied.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." said Vince.

Richard smiled and captured his newly wedded wife gently on the lips. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"It was about time you married this girl Richard. Be happy both of you. Look after yourselves." said Vince bowed and left the couple soon followed by Dean.

"I can't believe you just sprang this on me." said Michaela. Richard only smiled at his wife. "But you've never truly went by the books."

"You know me far to well dearest," and he kissed her gently on the lips.

The couple spent most of the day in the garden enjoying the beautiful sunny day. When the sun set Michaela helped Richard back inside the castle.

* * *

Michaela walked out of the bathroom dressed in a slick robe. Richard sat in the bed leaning against the headboard. He smiled at the woman that was now his wife. She slowly pulled the tie of the slick robe and opened it slowly relieving her slim womanly figure.

Michaela had a thin muscular frame from her morning workouts. She had small breasts, curved waist, long tight legs. She had a long scar on her left hip that ran over her stomach. She had been on the receiving end of one of Miranda's hexes.

Richard motioned for her to come forward with his index finger. Michaela sat down on the edge of the bed and he gently ran his hands up and down her body. "You're beautiful Mrs. Caine."

She smiled at her husband. She rose from the bed and pulled back the covers. Michaela knew Richard didn't have much strength. She looked down at his body considering he had been poisoned for years he looked quite fit.

Richard had pale body with broad shoulders thin frame and he was very well endowed. He was under weight and could see the ribs and collar bones and yellowish spots here and there but was much better than before.

Michaela moved her body over Richard's lap. He smiled and kissed her passionately their tongues fought each other. He moved his hand working her sex. He placed butterfly kisses over her body. Michaela buried hands in his hair, arched her back in pleasure.

Richard quietly blamed himself not being able to please his new wife. He didn't have strength to do such.

"It's all right love. You'll give me all I need and more." said Michaela and kissed him passionately.

Michaela slowly lowered herself onto his hard member her eyes not leaving Richard. She sat still for a moment until her walls relaxed some around him. She pushed his hair from his eyes and ran her hands up and down his chest.

"I love you." whispered Michaela, kissed and sucked on his neck as she slowly moved her hips.

Richard wrapped his arms around Michaela's waist and placed heated butterfly kisses over body and up to her lips. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She smiled knowing the night was going to be a night to remember and full of passion.

The lovers were wrapped up into their passion that time had stopped completely. Michaela laid against his chest breathing heavily covered in sweat. Richard sighed with contentment with the woman in his arms if he was to die he would die a happy man. She lifted her hips and removed herself from her husband.

Michaela laid down next to Richard and rested her head on his chest. He ran his fingers trough her sweaty black locks. She ran her thumb over his gold wedding band. She couldn't believe she had married Richard Caine. It was dream come true. He kissed her forehead and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Miranda sat in front of her mirror watching Richard and Michaela. She narrowed her eyes. She was replaced in the king's bed, but she still had the crown. She had quit worrying about Richard Caine. Her new target was Horatio. It had been for years. She was bound and determined to find the last heir of the throne.

"Show me Horatio." hissed Miranda.

The mirror's images changed from the bedroom to across waters, pastures and mountains. Until it stopped in a small muggle suburban town in London.

"I can not locate him." said the mirror. "I can feel his magic but where ever he is the place is highly warded."

"Who's protecting him?" she asked her mirror.

The image changed showing a man with long slivery white beard and hair, light skin, blue eyes and had a lean body. He wore a chain holding his long beard in place, light blue robes with a bronze swirl design on the bottom hem and on the hem of his sleeves. He had half moon shaped spectacles that rested on his crooked nose.

"He's name is Albus Dumbledore my queen." The mirror informed the witch.

"Dumbledore? Dumbledore?" she mumbled to herself. "Ah yes the muggle loving fool." Miranda rose from her chair and looked out her bedroom window. "We must get to Dumbledore. He's been protecting Horatio." She turned around and faced her mirror once more and asked, "Who does Horatio love?"

"I'm only a mirror. I can only show you things. I can not read the Prince's mind." said the mirror.

Miranda growled and left her room her black robes blowing in her wake. She stormed down the palace corridors until she stopped at her potions lab. She pushed opened the doors and swept into her lab.

The room was covered in shelves full of ingredients, potions. A large lab table sat in the middle with a large cauldron.

Miranda walked around the room pulling varies of ingredients off the shelves. If the mirror couldn't show her than a potion would. She grabbed a jar that had a extremely small amount of Horatio's heart. She had abstracted from him with a dark spell when he was a child, and dark witch began to brew her potion. Miranda smiled at the deep blood red liquid. She dropped the last ingredient into the potion; which was a piece of Horatio's heart.

"Show me Horatio's love." said Miranda as she waved her hands over the potion.

The red liquid slowly turned from blood red to clear relieving the image of Hermione Granger.

"Well, well you are a pretty little thing. Now I know how to get to you Horatio. I go after your love. What is your name?" Miranda asked the image.

"Hermione Granger." said the image.

Miranda smile evilly as the image vanished from view. She was finally going to get to Horatio. She would get him through Hermione. She left the potions lab and back to her bedroom to dream of destroying Horatio and Hermione.

* * *

Mrs. Weasely walked into the library and found Horatio and Hermione asleep in each others arms on the couch. She grabbed a nearby blanket and covered up the couple. Horatio opened his eyes and saw the redheaded woman.

"Sleep dear. Albus's wards are strong. You're safe." said Mrs. Weasely.

"That's very true but I'm still worry. Not for me but for Hermione." whispered Horatio not to wake Hermione, who was asleep in his arms.

"I understand. Now get some rest." said Mrs. Weasely and kissed each of them on the forehead and left the room. Horatio pulled Hermione closer to him and slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

The Christmas break went by quickly for the Weasely family, Harry, Sirius, Hermione and Horatio, who was able to stay in human form since Grimmauld Place was so heavily warded. Fred and George had charmed the mistletoe to only follow Hermione and Horatio. Until Hermione got angry and blasted it with her wand after telling Horatio that he could kiss her all he wanted without the mistletoe.

They all exchanged gifts on Christmas eve since Hermione was going to visit her parents on Christmas day until after New Years. Horatio didn't like the idea of Hermione going anywhere knowing that Miranda was most likely already has her targeted. But he couldn't or wouldn't stop her from visiting her family. He wasn't going to be that cruel.

Hermione said goodbye to the Weasely family, Harry and Sirius and Horatio. Horatio only smirked and told her he'd be staying with her in his animgus form of a phoenix.

"It's too dangerous Horatio." hissed Hermione, after he had told her his plan.

"I visited you all summer love. What's the difference?" said Horatio calmly.

She opened her mouth but couldn't find a rebuttal but couldn't think of one. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"That shut her up." said Ron. "It rarely happens. Good work mate."

"How-"

Hermione was cut off by Mrs. Weasely. "You best be going dear."

Hermione smiled and walked out of Grimmauld Place. Horatio transformed into Fawkes and vanished with a puff of smoke.

"He's going to have his hands full once he marries Hermione." said Ron.

"Just because you can't stop fighting Mione doesn't mean they do mate." Harry told Ron.

"True. Let's go play a game of chess." Ron suggested and they went up stairs.

* * *

Anna was in the back yard playing in the snow when Hermione appeared out of nowhere. She squealed in excitement at the sight of her big sister. She threw her arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione laughed and returned the hug. She pulled back from her little sister.

"You've grown!" said Hermione.

Anna had long wavy blonde hair, tone skin, hazel eyes, button nose and thin figure and tall for an age of twelve.

"Come on Mom and Dad have been waiting for you." said Anna, grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran inside the house.

Hermione closed the back door and they removed their shoes and jackets. They went into the living room and saw their parents.

Randy had short sandy blonde hair, tone skin green eyes, slim muscular fame. He worked for the Granger Law with his wife, Mandy. Mandy had chin length curly blonde hair, fair skin, brown eyes, slim womanly figure.

Randy looked up away from the evening news and smiled at his oldest daughter. Hermione gave him a big hug. Soon followed by her mother.

"I'll help you get settled." said Anna and drug Hermione up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

"Ok spill it." said Anna once she had closed her sister's bedroom door.

Hermione had wrote Anna and told her she was seeing someone and the relationship was serious. Hermione flicked her wand and her clothes were in their proper places.

Anna sat down on the four poster bed when Fawkes appear in the room on the pillow causing Anna to jump. Fawkes cocked his head to the side and hopped closer to the blonde.

"Ok tell me about this guy. What's his name?" asked Anna as she stroked the phoenix knowing it was a magical creature she had read about in one of Hermione's books.

Hermione joined her sister on the bed. She smiled and said, "His name's Horatio Caine. He's older than me but a very good man."

"I knew you'd never see someone your own age. You're to mature for guys like that." said Anna with a smile.

Hermione went on to tell Anna more about Horatio, and more Anna heard the more she like him. She thought Horatio was good for her big sister.

"I would like to meet him."

Hermione smirked at her. Fawkes flew off the bed and transformed in midair into human form. Anna's mouth fell open forgetting about witches and wizards were able to transform into animals.

Horatio bowed slightly and smile. "Hello Anna I'm Horatio Caine. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard many wonderful things about you." he told her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Anna when I meant I was in a serious relationship." said Hermione and she removed the concealment charm from her engagement ring.

Anna's eyes widen in shock. "Dad won't like this at all."

"I know that's why I need your support in all of this." she told her sister.

"Anna I'm not just a wizard, but the heir to the throne of Wizarding World of Britain." said Horatio. "Hermione will be the next queen and rule beside me."

"Bloody hell." whispered Anna and smiled. She stood up and hugged the couple. She could tell that the man made her sister happy.

"I'll support you. Your happy. I can tell."

"Thank you." said Hermione.

Horatio quickly transformed into a phoenix when he heard foot steps approach the closed bedroom door. He landed on Hermione shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. She gently stroked his head.

The door opened and Randy walked into Hermione's room. He told the girls he heard a man's voice. Hermione informed him that their was no man in her room. She knew that was against the rules of the house.

"You're mother has supper ready." Randy told his daughters and left the room.

Hermione concealed her ring and stuck her wand into her jeans pocket. They followed their father with Fawkes, who was still on Hermione's shoulder walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Fawkes flew off Hermione's shoulder and land onto the back of kitchen table chair. Hermione and Anna set the table for supper. Mandy saw the phoenix and tried to shoo him away. Fawkes cocked his head to side and studied the woman but didn't move when Mandy tried to shoo him away again.

She saw Hermione's wand in her pocket. "Go put that thing away." said Mandy, who didn't like magic.

"I needed it on me at all times Mom." said Hermione with her head held high. "It's for my protection." she whispered for only Anna to hear.

"Why?" whispered Anna in a hushed toned so that their parents couldn't hear them as they sat down at the table.

"Because of Horatio's stepmother Miranda." Anna nodded and they at in silence.

Mandy and Randy never truly wanted to hear about Hogwarts. Anna was very supportive of her. Hermione sometimes wondered if she was adopted. It would make since to her. But she never went to look for any forms of adoption. Because she sometimes worried if she was and found papers of who her father could be and never wanted her in his life.

After dinner Hermione and Anna cleared the table when their parents left the room. Hermione placed her finger of her lips and flicked her wand and the dishes were finished and put away. Anna smirked at her sister and they slipped back up stairs. Fawkes followed the women to the second floor.

* * *

The time with her family went by quickly for Hermione. She did many things with Anna. They had even slipped out to the pool at midnight. Hermione had heated up the water and the area around the pool so they wouldn't get cold. They had a blast. Mandy and Randy would have been furious if they had found their children in the pool in the dead of winter. They didn't approve of magic even though it was apart of Hermione.

Hermione sat in bedroom at her desk surrounded by books and parchment. She wanted to find out if she was adopted or not. She wanted to know the truth. It took all her Gryffindor courage to do it. She flipped through the charts of stars. Horatio told her it was the best way to find out her parentage.

Horatio sat down next to Hermione after he had transformed to comfort her as she worked. He thought it was good idea for her to find out the truth. She sat down her quill once she was done and stared at the paper in shock.

_Father: Tobias Severus Snape _

_Mother: Ellen Vine Prince _

_Brother: Severus Tobias Snape _

_Date of Birth: September 19, 1979_

Hermione's world went black. Horatio quickly caught her limp form before she hit the floor. He knew that it was a huge shock to her system. He wondered how she became a Granger. He remember Severus telling Dumbledore about his abusive father. Severus must have had taken her away from that life. He couldn't blame him for protecting his only sister. He gently laid Hermione down on the bed. Horatio wrote a note telling her he'd be back soon and that he loved her. He grabbed the information transformed into Fawkes and was gone with a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

I hope you enjoyed the twist in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Fawkes appeared in the Potions Master's home in the library. Severus jumped when the phoenix showed up on his coffee table. Fawkes dropped a piece of a parchment in his lap. Severus raised a brow and picked up the paper and read what it held. He closed his eyes. Hermione had found out the truth. He had taken her away from their father's abuse and protected her from the Dark Lord. He had watched over her for years.

"Did you encourage this?" hissed Severus. Fawkes shook his head. "Hermione had finally gotten up the courage to find the truth." Fawkes nodded again. "Take me to her." he told the phoenix and Fawkes grabbed Severus shirt and they vanished in a flash of flames.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her bright brown eyes and looked around the room. She found a very concern Horatio. She turned and saw Professor Snape. She went to sit up, but Horatio gently pushed her back down on the mattress.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Horatio.

"I don't know." whispered Hermione.

Severus sat down on the left side of the bed. He didn't know what to say or do. He had taken Hermione away from Spinner's Inn when she was one after he saw his father hit her for the first time. He had left her with the Granger family after working out the details. They would raise Hermione as their own daughter and allow her to attend Hogwarts which was already paid for by him.

"Are really my brother?" asked Hermione quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes I am." said Severus pushed a strain of hair from her face.

Hermione slowly sat up with help from Horatio and he sat down on the right side of the bed and took her hand into his own. She took several deep breaths and several tears fell down her face.

"Do you love me at all? Why did you leave me? Why didn't you…" she said unable to finish her sentence.

"Yes I love you. I protected you for years. I took you away from that bastard of a father. I found him beating you. He had broken your ribs causing a punctured lung. It nearly killed you, love. I took you away to save you from a life you didn't need to grow up in. I couldn't keep you because of the Dark Lord. Father had killed Mother and couldn't bare to loose another sister. You would have had a big sister named Grace but I was unable to save her quick enough." Severus explained to his baby sister.

Hermione looked at the man that had caused her life a living hell at Hogwarts only to learn that he was her big brother. She was seeing something she never expected in his black eyes. Love, protection and understanding. And he did it all to protect her. The cruelty was caused her to keep her distance while he was spying for Dumbledore. The pressure in his class was to make do well and prove herself.

"Why don't my parents like magic?" said Hermione, hoping to truly find a reason.

"That's quite simple. Mr. and Mrs. Granger don't like magic because they fear what they don't understand and the idea of me taking you away from them. They love you and fear you'd leave them and never return. The reason you never found any form of adoption was because I forged a fake birth certificate."

Hermione smirked at Severus. "You sly Slytherin." she said and threw her arms around her brother's neck.

Severus held Hermione close stroking her hair soothingly. She cried into his chest. "Oh sweetheart. I've watched over you for years."

She pulled back and gave him a puzzled look. Severus smirk and stepped back from the bed and transformed into a beautiful black hawk. He transformed back into a human. He sat back down on the bed.

Severus cradle her face gently. "You've all I have left Pixy. I do love you. So much."

Hermione buried her face into her big brother's chest and her body shook with sobs. She knew she always had a feeling something was missing from her life. And when she first heard Severus Snape's voice it sounded so familiar to her. It was comforting even if it was cruel towards her, Ron and Harry.

"Thank you." was all Severus said to Horatio. He nodded and gently rubbed her back.

Hermione's sobs turned into hiccups and her breathing became even and her body relaxed. The men knew she had cried herself to sleep. Severus carefully tucked in his little sister. He kissed her on the forehead and rose from the bed and transformed into a hawk. He was staying the night. It didn't feel right to leave her. Not tonight. Horatio kissed her on the cheek and transformed into Fawkes.

* * *

Anna walked into Hermione's room the next morning. She had missed breakfast and that wasn't like her to sleep in so late. Anna jumped onto Hermione's bed starling the hawk and the phoenix from their sleep.

Hermione shot up with her wand pointed at Anna. Anna raised her hands in front of her. She forgot never to sneak up on her big sister. She had almost been on the receiving of a hex last year.

"Sorry Hermione I forgot not to scare you in the mornings." said Anna.

Hermione slowly lowered her wand breathing heavily. "Don't do that again. I could have seriously hurt you."

Anna looked down at her hands. She didn't mean to anger her sister. She hated seeing Hermione mad; especially at her. Fawkes let out a peaceful melody that relaxed the entire room.

"Anna found out I'm not a Granger." Hermione told Anna sitting her wand down on the bedside table.

Anna saw Hermione's chest. Hermione quickly covered up the thin strapped shirt she was wearing with a sweater she had summoned from the closet. She slipped it over her head. Hermione had never let anyone see her chest. Anna knew nothing of the war and Hermione wanted it to remain that way.

"Don't even asked Anna because you won't get any answers to your questions."

"But-"

"No." said Hermione sternly and went on to tell Anna what she had learned last night.

"Oh, no wonder you don't look like anyone in the family." said Anna. "Who are you?" she asked the hawk.

The hawk flew off the headboard and transformed in midair. "I'm Severus Snape. I'm Hermione's older brother." he said gently. He looked at Hermione. "You look like mother. You have her eyes and curls. I mainly resemble father." he said with a sneer. "The bastard."

"Watch your language around Anna." hissed Hermione her brown eyes lit with anger.

"Well he was." he said. She raised a brow. "Ok. Sorry."

"Better."

Horatio chuckled at Severus and Hermione. The brother and sister quarrels had begun. They had years to make for. He knew it was going to be amusing second school term.

"You!" snapped Hermione at Horatio, who jumped, "stay in your animgus form. The house isn't warded like the other places."

"She is right about that." said Severus in agreement.

Horatio sighed heavily and transformed back into a phoenix. Just as Mandy walked into the room. She stopped and narrowed her eyes at Severus.

"You! What are you doing here? You swore never to return to this house or tell her who she was!"

"Things change Mrs. Granger." said Severus calmly. "Hermione found out herself. And well I'm glad she has. I've missed my baby sister."

"Get out of my house. Now!" yelled Mandy.

"As you wish." he said and swept passed Mandy his black robes blowing behind him.

Hermione grabbed her wand and ran after Severus. He stopped at the front door and opened it. He turned around before he walked out. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me." Hermione begged.

"I'm always here for you Pixy." said Severus tucking a curl behind her ear.

Randy saw Severus holding Hermione in his arms. He narrowed his eyes at the wizard. He grabbed his daughter's arm and yanked her from the man's grasp.

"Stop this instant." said Horatio, who had transformed in front of Randy. "Severus close the door." he ordered and Severus did as he was told. "Ladies down here now."

Anna walked down the stairs followed by her mother. She didn't like the anger in the man's blue eyes. Mandy kept Anna close to her. She didn't like the man's tone.

"Go to the living room." said Horatio.

Severus bowed slightly and walked to the living room soon followed by the others. Anna nodded to the prince with a smirked.

The family sat down while Horatio remained standing glaring down at Mandy and Randy. He held out his hand to Hermione. "You will stand beside me."

"As you wish my Prince." said Hermione and took Horatio's hand and stood beside him.

"Hermione is not replacing you. Why is it so bad for her to have her brother in her life." said Horatio taking Hermione's hand into his hand. "Hermione isn't going to leave you completely."

"Horatio it isn't safe for you to be out of-" Hermione was interrupted by a loud bang.

Fifty armed guards entered the house. Miranda walked into the room. She smiled evilly. "My dear Prince Horatio still alive?"

"Miranda, how did you know where to find me?"

"Through your heart Horatio. Take her." she ordered the guards and they grabbed Hermione.

Hermione struggled to reach her wand that had fallen from her waist band of her pants. "Let me go you over grown goons!" yelled Hermione, kicking her legs.

"Unhand her!" order Horatio struggling against one of the large guards.

"You will never see her again my dear stepson." said Miranda and they left the house.

Horatio ran from the living room to the back yard. He looked around for any sign of Miranda but she and her guards had vanished. Severus, Mandy, Randy and Anna ran out after Horatio.

"Damn it!" swore Horatio. "Severus get the Grangers to safety."

"Where your majesty?"

"I don't care Severus. Just do it!" he snapped transformed into Fawkes and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Severus grabbed his emergency portkey to Grimmauld Place from his robe pocket. He instructed everyone to grab onto the watch.

"I won't go anywhere with you." said Randy.

"Now Granger." hissed Severus and roughly grabbed Randy's hand and they all vanished from the house.

* * *

Hermione was shoved into a bedroom and hit the hard stone floor. The door slammed and locked behind her. She limped to her feet and sat down on the four post bed.

"Dear girl are you alright?" said a kind male voice.

Hermione looked up and saw King Richard. He wheeled the wheelchair up to the bed. Michaela enter after her husband.

"Michaela!" said Hermione relieved to see someone she knew.

"Hermione are you alright?" she asked when she saw a gash on Hermione's knee.

Hermione nodded her head. She laid back onto the mattress. "Could this day get any worse? That suborn man." she growled.

"Horatio?" said Richard. Hermione sat up and nodded. "Yes. I fear he got that from me."

Michaela return to room after getting a cloth and bowl of water from the bathroom. She knelt down and attended to Hermione's cut.

You're Horatio's father?" said Hermione.

"I'm Richard Caine. You must be Hermione Granger?"

"Yes sir. Well Hermione Snape actually. I found out I'm not a Granger last night."

"Oh?" said Richard. Hermione nodded. "Do tell me and how you got here dear?"

Michaela sat down next to Hermione. The couple listened to Hermione's story. Richard gently squeezed her hand comfortably. She gave the man a weak watery smile.

"I fear Miranda has placed wards around the palace so you can't escape. I've sensed her dark magic for nearly two months. She doesn't want you to leave my dear." Richard told Hermione. "She's going after Horatio's heart. That means you my dear."

Hermione got from the bed and began to pace with a limp. She mumbled under breathe. She ran her fingers through her hair. She growled out of anger. "Did Horatio listen? No!"

Richard watched the woman in amusement. Hermione was just Horatio's type full of spunk.

Hermione stopped, turned around and said, "He's gone to get the Order of Phoenix."

"The what dear?" said Richard in confusion. He pulled out his locket. "Show me Horatio."

* * *

The Order of Phoenix sat around the long meeting table and Horatio told them about what happened at the Grangers family residence. Severus swept into the room soon followed by Anna, Randy and Mandy.

Albus turned to the Grangers and said, "Don't you worry we'll get Hermione out of any danger."

Randy walked up to Horatio and said, "You're the cause of all this," and punched him in the face.

The room let out a loud gasp of shock that someone laid a hand on the royal prince. Horatio slowly turned and looked at the angry and worried father. Harry stood up from the table and walked up to the men. Harry quickly grabbed Randy's fist before it made on tack with his own.

"Fighting among ourselves will do nothing for Mione Mr. Granger." said Harry. "Now, listen to me. I've known Hermione for seven years and she's strong and smart. And never hit him again or you'll answer to me."

Horatio placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "That will do." he said and Harry turned around and nodded. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger sit down or go up stairs."

The Granger family joined the Order at the table and Harry returned to his seat next Ginny. The members and the Grangers watched Horatio pace the dinning room in thought. He knew that Miranda had placed many guards around the palace and dark wards. He had no clue where she was keeping Hermione.

Horatio slumped down into a nearby chair and whispered, "Albus, what are we going to do?"

"Just as Harry said, Hermione will not just sit around booing. She'll have something up her sleeve." said Albus.

Severus smirked at the Prince. He knew his little sister would find away to let the Order know where she was located. He walked over to the table and drew up the layout of the palace.

"Now, Hermione will have some type of signal. We'll need several teams to be spilt among the palace grounds." said Severus. The Order looked at the ex-death eater and ex-spy. Severus sneered at the group. "I did learn things from the dark side of war play." he told them not wanting to actually admit to any of the Order. "I know how dark witches and wizards work."

"Don't even start Mad Eye." said Horatio holding up his hand to stop the ex-auror from speaking.

"Sorry Your Majesty." said Mad Eye, but narrowed his good eye at the Potions Master. He still didn't trust the death eater.

"Let's get to work. The quicker we workout a plan. The quicker we can get my father, Michaela and Hermione from Miranda." said Horatio, walking up to the table.

* * *

Richard smiled at his son. He and the Order of Phoenix were workout a rescue plan. He looked at Hermione and asked, "Which one is your brother, dear?"

Hermione leaned over and pointed to Severus. "Him. Severus Snape."

He closed the locket and stuck it back under his shirt. He patted Hermione's hand. "Than he'll come for you dear. He just got you back and he'll do anything to save you. So will Horatio. He loves too much not to save you."

Michaela nodded in agreement. She knew that Hermione Granger-Snape was loved by many people. She meant a lot to everyone that had been in that dinning room planning her rescue.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a review.

I have chocolate frogs!


	10. Chapter 10

Inspired by: Shandra23 Phoenix from the ashes.

AN: My sensor apologies for writing the author's name that has been written for the past chapters. Please visit her wonderful story since inspired my story.

Once again my apologies to the author. I'm _truly sorry!_

* * *

Severus paced in front of Black family library fireplace. He turned on his heels his black robes blowing in his wake. He needed to get his sister out from under the evil clutches of a witch that was known to be far eviler than the Dark Lord.

"I can't loose her not now." whispered Severus. He pulled out a locket that had belonged to his mother and opened it revealing a photo of Hermione. "I'll get you back Pixy. I promise."

He turned and rested his hands on the mantle and stared at the dancing flames. Horatio walked into the room and found the Potions Master deep in thought. He walked up to the man and gently laid his hand on Severus's shoulder. Severus turned his head and looked at the prince.

"This is my fault that Hermione was taken. If I had stayed in my animgus form." said Horatio.

Severus shook his head and said, "No Your Highness. Miranda would have eventually gotten her. She's an evil witch and at one point and time they'll get whom ever their after. I know for a fact," and he sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

Horatio sat down next to the Potions Master. They both sat in silence lost in their own thoughts. Harry quietly walked into the room and joined the men in an empty arm chair across from them. He summoned a bottle of whiskey from the liquor cabinet along with three glasses. He pour the amber liquid into the glasses.

"Here it will help." said Harry handing each of them a glass.

Severus and Horatio quietly took a glass and Harry sat back with his own glass. They retreated back into silence. Randy soon joined the men in the library and sat down next to Harry in the empty armchair.

"I'm sorry young man. I did not wish-"

Horatio held up his hand and Randy fell silent. "You have every right to be angry with me Mr. Granger. I am the reason Hermione was taken. She is my responsibility." Randy gave the Prince a puzzled look. "Just don't hit me after I tell you." He nodded and Horatio continued, "Hermione and I are engaged. She will be the next queen of Wizarding Britain."

"You mean to tell me that there's actually a royal family." said Randy in awe. Horatio nodded. "And you're it?"

"Yes. Please excuse me." said Horatio and rose the couch. "No please stay seated," and he swept from the room. They watched his blue robes vanish from view.

Dan and Kimbret Granger watched the Prince walk through the door. Severus had gotten them from Wales earlier that day. Because he knew that Hermione would want her twin brothers there when they got her out of the cluches of Miranda. The twins joined Severus, Harry and Randy in the library.

Dan had long blonde hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail, tone skin, blue eyes and slim figure. Kimbert was built the same body shape as brother but the only difference between them was that Kimbret had curly short blonde hair. They were both doctors at Wales Medical Hospital.

* * *

Horatio walked up the stairs and no matter what room stuck he stuck his head into he found it occupied by an Order member. He needed to time alone. The plan was going into action soon and he needed to think. He needed time to himself. He needed to prepare himself for the task that was about to fall upon him.

Horatio pushed open the door that led to the roof and he stepped onto the roof floor. He closed the door with a soft click and turned around to find it occupied by Mandy, Minerva and Mrs. Weasely.

Minerva rose to her feet and said, "We'll just leave you to your thoughts." She bowed slightly and the women left the roof.

Horatio sighed and walked over to the railing. He leaned against it and gazed up at the stars. It was clear night and stars shined brightly with a quarter moon shined on his face.

"Protect her Father. I know Miranda placed her with you." he staled and said, "I hope she did."

* * *

Richard propped his left elbow onto the arm of his wheelchair and rested his chin in his hand as he watched Michaela tucked in Hermione into the large four post bed.

"She exhausted." whispered Michaela as she ran her fingers through Hermione's slightly frizzy locks. She had given her a Sleeping and Calming Draught. "She'll need much rest as possible."

Richard nodded his head. He knew that Hermione wouldn't have slept if Michaela hadn't had placed the potions into her drink. She would need to keep her head about her if Miranda would come for her.

Michaela got up off the bed and walked up to her husband. She wheeled him into the next room that was joined by a sliding glass door. They turned in for the night.

* * *

Miranda's guards busted into Hermione's room starling her from a peaceful sleep. She went to reach for her wand, but found herself unarmed when two large men grabbed her by each arm and dragged from the bed.

"Let me go you over grown goons!" yelled Hermione struggling to break free from their grasps.

"The Queen is waiting for you mudblood." said the large blonde man guard.

"She's no Queen! I will not bow to her!" she yelled down the hall. "I will only bow to the King."

* * *

Michaela was awaken from Hermione's yells. She rolled over and gently shook her husband. "Richard. Richard they have Hermione."

He opened his eyes and weakly sat up from the mattress. He could hear Hermione yelling at Miranda's guards. He knew that she wouldn't go down quietly. She would fight.

"She's strong dearest. She with stood Voldemort." he told her reassuringly. Michaela only nodded her head.

* * *

Miranda rose from her throne and smiled evilly. The guards pushed down on Hermione. She struggle under their strong arms to remain standing but felt her left ankle give with a snap. Hermione gasped out of pain when she fell to the floor.

Miranda walked down the steps her black robes blew slightly behind her and her crown shined in the candle light. She lifted Hermione's chin with her wand. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the witch.

"Look at who's at my feet. Horatio's heart. His true and only love. I will hurt you to hurt him." said Miranda. "But I've heard your will is strong and with stood Voldemort." she held out her hand to one of guards. He handed her vial with a blue liquid. "Do know what this is my dear?"

Hermione's eyes widened at what Miranda held in her hand. It was the Draught of Endless Pain. It was rumored be far more painful than being crucioed.

The blonde head guard forced opened Hermione's mouth and Miranda poured the potion down her throat. Miranda returned to her throne and sat down to watch Hermione scream and beg for death.

Hermione crossed her arms over her stomach and gasped in pain, and the tears welled up into her bright brown eyes. She rolled onto her side and into the fetal position. She bit her bottom lip to stop the scream that threaten to escape her lips. Hermione bit a hole into her bottom lip and blood flowed down her chin. Hermione could no longer hold back the scream. It echoed throughout the throne room and down the palace corridors.

* * *

Richard held onto his wife as her body shook with sobs. They could hear Hermione scream out in agony. He closed his eyes. He had been under the potion she had un-doubtable given to his future daughter-in-law.

"Hurry my son. Hurry." whispered Richard as he soothingly ran his fingers through Michaela's hair.

* * *

Severus shot up from his bed covered in sweat. He had seen his sister being tortured by Miranda. He threw back his covers and quickly got dressed. He buttoned up the last few buttons of his black robes as descended the stairs placing his shrunken potions bag into his robe's pocket. He swept into the dinning room.

"Hermione being tortured." whispered Severus into Horatio's ear.

He knocked over his coffee and looked up at the man. "Have you seen this?" asked Horatio.

"Yes. I've always been close to my baby sister and that type of bond in magic is strong." said Severus in hushed toned.

Severus quickly grabbed his stomach and leaned over the table for support. The Order members watched the ex-spy and ex-death eater double over in pain.

"Get to Hermione now!" hissed Severus through his clinched teeth.

The Order members stood up from their chairs at his tone. They had never seen pain in his black eyes. They all saw him not as a human and unable to feel pain because they found him a strong man. He was under the pain of Voldemort for years and pain was noting for him.

"Go get my sister. She's in great danger."

Horatio quickly jumped from his chair and grabbed the man around the waist. He eased him to a chair. "Go to your portkeys," and all did as he told them. He turned to Severus. "I need you with me."

Severus nodded his head and painfully got up from the chair he was sitting in, and they vanished leaving Ginny, Mandy, Randy, Kimbret, Dan and Mrs. Weasely behind at Grimmauld Place.

"We must get things ready for their return." said Molly. "We may have a few injuries."

"In-injuries?" said Anna, hoping nothing would happen to Hermione.

"Yes. Come on. Chop. Chop." said Mrs. Weasely instructing each Granger to a chore.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix stood across a large moat that surrounded the large palace. The Weasely twins were awe struck. It was bigger than Hogwarts. They could feel the raw dark magic coming off the grounds, and it made the castle dark and gloomy with a nearly evil look that sent chills down their spines.

"My sister's trapped in this place." whispered Severus, who leaning on Horatio and Albus for support. "Be strong Pixy."

Harry patted Severus on the back reassuringly. "She'll be fine Professor." he whispered and pulled out a potion from his robes. "Here it might help and it might not."

"A Pain Reliever Potion?" said the Potions Master in shock of him carrying it with him.

"Hermione got me into carrying a few potions." said Harry.

Severus only smirked at the messy black haired wizard and took the vial from him. He took the potion in go. He felt relief to were he could stand on his own, but could still feel the pain his sister was going through.

Albus motioned for each team to their positions and to move in on the castle. Horatio transformed into Fawkes and flew high above the palace wards in hope to enter undetected through the severance quarters. While the Order distracted the guards.

* * *

Fawkes flew down the corridors when he saw a jet black hawk in the window. The phoenix quickly opened it and the bird flew inside the palace. Fawkes led the way down the halls. They stopped at a door and the creatures transformed into human form. Horatio opened the door quietly.

"I'll enter first." whispered Severus. "I have a wand and you don't," and he stepped the room with his wand in hand. "Come on," and Horatio followed the Potions Master.

"This way." said Horatio and they walked inside further.

"Horatio?" said Richard in relief to see his son. "Miranda has Hermione. She's being-"

Richard was interrupted when Severus grabbed the bedpost for support when pain intensified. "Find her! I'll attend to yo-your fa-father. Go." said Severus through his gritted teeth.

"She's in the throne room son." Richard told Horatio. "Be careful."

Horatio transformed into Fawkes and was gone in a puff of smoke to the throne room. He needed to get to Hermione quickly. The feather he had given her was protecting her mind from being damaged.

Severus pulled out his potions bag and enlarged it to normal size. He ran his wand over the king and found many things wrong with his body. Michaela helped Severus give Richard the antidotes she couldn't make or feared giving him over the years.

"He's in good shape considering how long he's been poisoned." said Severus.

* * *

Fawkes appeared into the throne room and transformed into human form. "Miranda this is between me and you! No release Hermione from the curse!" snapped Horatio.

The queen laughed at her stepson. "I spare your love. I believe not and for that I think I'll intensify the curse." said Miranda and she flicked her wand and Hermione screamed out in pain.

"Take me. I'm the one you want." said Horatio looking at his stepmother with anger blazing in his blue eyes. "Release her!" He knew only Miranda could lift the potion and curse. "I will bow to you and give you-"

"No don't do it Horatio!" Hermione cried and Miranda intensified her curse.

Hermione slowly felt her world darken. She could not longer take the pain and passed out. Miranda smirked and lifted the curse but Hermione's body twitched from the force that had been placed on her body.

Horatio quickly ducked when Miranda threw a curse at him. She was going to kill the crowned prince. He blocked the killing curse with a wave of his hand. He didn't have his wand. So he couldn't properly duel his stepmother. Horatio slid to the wall and grabbed a sword that hung on the wall. He blocked curse after curse.

"What was that?" asked Miranda when she heard a loud boom.

Horatio smirked at his stepmother. "Just the Order of the Phoenix. Did you think I'd come alone. If you did than you are sorely mistaken."

She smirked despite the news and said, "It doesn't matter. The castle is surrounded and your love will have so much brain damage she want know how to think."

"She wears my feather and it protects her mind!" Horatio snapped back. "A rescue team is here."

The throne room doors swung open and the Order stormed into the room. Albus stood next to Horatio with Harry on the left of Horatio. They had their wands raised.

"It seems your men are tied and gagged _Queen_." said Harry stressing the last word sarcastically. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine. Minerva get her to her brother." Horatio told her. "Kingsley go with her. Third floor last door on right."

Harry blocked a curse from one of Miranda's guards that was aimed for Minerva. The couple got Hermione from the room and a full blown out battle began in the palace throne room.

* * *

Severus quickly drew his wand when the bedroom door opened relieving Minerva and Kingsley, who had Hermione in his arms. Richard carefully moved from the bed to the wheelchair so that Severus could attend to his sister.

"Lay her down young man." said King Richard.

Kingsley walked over to the large and laid Hermione down on the large mattress. Severus told the couple to keep guard at the door. They nodded and stood at with door with their wands ready.

"Oh Hermione." whispered Severus looking over her injuries. "I didn't protect you very well."

Michaela sat a warm bowl of water down on the bedside table. She went to help but Severus pushed her away. She quietly moved back and sat down in a chair next to her husband.

Severus carefully scanned her body for any internal injuries but found none. He healed her broken ankle. He scanned her brain and to his relief didn't find any bleeding. He gently cleaned the blood from her chin, ears and nose. He didn't wake her from her pain induced sleep, because it would only cause her more pain.

"Pixy I'm sorry sweetheart." he whispered watching her body twitch.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around the blurry room. She blinked and room came into focus. Severus sat down on the bed and gently brushed a curl from her face. She winced out at the touch.

"I'm sorry. I know you hurt." whispered Severus. He pulled out several potions. "Does your throat hurt?" Hermione painfully nodded her head. He submitted the necessary potions for his sister's pain.

She slowly relaxed after the pain slowly vanished from her body. She knew she needed rest for her body to heal, but she wanted to fight. She wanted to help Horatio.

"Guard her. I'm going to help Horatio." said Severus and left the room before anyone could stop him.

"Dean, where have you been?" asked King Richard with a slight hint of anger.

He pulled out the Queen's mirror. "It took me hours to get it from it's holding place. Miranda placed many spells over it. Her magic is contacted to the mirror Your Highness. You can only break it."

Richard looked at his guard and than turned to the mirror. He didn't have the strength or power to destroy something so dark. It would kill him to use such magic.

"It would kill him Dean!" snapped Michaela.

He turned to long time friend. He inclined his respectable. "Your Majesty it's the only way to weaken her. I've done years of research. It's the only way."

Michaela looked at the guard in shock. It was the first time anyone had addressed in such away. She sank deeper into her chair. Richard turned to his wife and took her hand gently and kissed the back of her hand.

"I must do this." he told her. He looked over at sleeping Hermione. "It's the only way." Richard slowly rose to his feet he stopped Michaela from helping him. "My wand Dean." said Richard holding out a shaky hand to Dean, who had carried it with him for years for protection.

Dean handed over light wooden wand, that was 13 inches, white oak with a hawk core. Richard took the wand and felt a surge of magic flow through him. He smiled weakly. It was good to hold his wand again. He heard the screams of spell firer.

Richard waved his wand gathering all his magically energy and aimed his wand at the mirror and it shattered with a jet of green light. The mirror screamed and shattered into a thousands of pieces. Minerva, Kingsley and Dean cast their patronuses to protect Richard and Michaela from flying glass.

Michaela quickly grabbed Richard around the waist and went down to the floor with her husband. She held him close to her chest. He looked up at his wife weakly and touched the ends of her hair.

"It will soon be over." said Richard and kissed Michaela gently on the lips.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

AN: Sorry to leave you hanging but I had to end the chapter somewhere. You'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter.

Note: Those that have already this chapter will find drastic changes. I added the Granger twins into the chapter and more information on Grace. I hope you like them. Please let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

Inspried by: Phoenix from the ashes

* * *

Michaela gently ran her fingers through Richard's gray hair his body laid limp in her arms. He smiled against her chest at her gentle touches. Minerva knelt down next to the couple while Dean and Kingsley stood guard at the door.

"I can't loose him Professor McGonagall." whispered Michaela holding her husband close.

"It'll be all right dear." she whispered and pulled the potions bag down from the bedside table. "Let's see what Severus has in here," and she began to dig through the bag.

"Hold on love." whispered Michaela.

"Don't you worry about me. It's Horatio's turn." whispered Richard.

Michaela blinked and the tears fell down her face. She couldn't loose her husband. Not now. She only had him for a short while. She took a Pepper Up Potion from Minerva. Michaela slowly gave it to Richard.

"I don't know what else to do Michaela. I'm sorry dear." said Minerva.

Michaela buried her face into Richard's neck. He sat in his wife's lap unable to comfort her. He couldn't move. It reminded him of the first time Miranda had dosed him with a strong poison.

* * *

Miranda disarmed Horatio while the other Order members where busy with her new crew of guards. She looked at her stepson with an evil gleam in her eyes. Horatio stared at the _Queen _with anger in his blue eyes. The Order tied up their final guard and they turned to Miranda and Horatio.

"Now, you will bow to me Horatio Caine." said Miranda.

"Don't do it Horatio." said Albus. He knew it would finally claim her as the true queen of Wizarding Britain.

She raised her wand and said, "Impero."

Severus ran over to the prince and pushed him out of the way before the curse hit him. He didn't want to serve another mad master or queen.

"You foolish man." hissed Miranda. "Curcio," and Severus's body being pocked with thousands of knives and his body being bent in an inhumanly fashion.

Severus didn't scream out in pain. He had been under the curse thousand of times during his years of being a spy. Miranda intensified the curse when she didn't hear him scream. Severus had never felt the curse so intense in his entire life.

Horatio crawled over to the sword that laid on the stone floor. He was unable to stand due to the fact Miranda had sliced both his ankles with a cutting hex. He grabbed the sword and turned to his ankles and ran his hand over the wound and held them the best he could. He limped to his feet in bit his lip to stop from screaming.

Miranda!" yelled Horatio. She turned and saw the prince next to her. "Your reign has come to an end!" He ran the sword across her throat ending her life swiftly. He raised the sword slicing her wand in half.

Horatio fell to the floor his ankles unable to support any longer. Severus got up from the floor and walked over to the prince and healed his ankles with a wave of his wand. He helped Horatio up the a shaky hand. They looked around and saw the Order. They had several injuries but nothing major that couldn't be healed with a few potions and healing spells.

"We must get to my Father and Hermione." said Horatio.

The Order followed Horatio and Severus up to stairs and down the many corridors. They all stopped when they heard yells. They looked at the guards that had helped Miranda burst into flames and lay on the floor in nothing but ashes.

"It seems that their lives and magic was tied to Miranda my dear friend." said Albus, who was helping men walk with Harry at Severus's side.

* * *

Kingsley and Dean had their wands at Horatio and Severus when the door opened. They sighed in relief and lowered their wands. The entire Order entered the room stunned at what they saw. King Richard weak in the arms of his wife. Horatio was painfully at his father's side.

"What has happened?" asked Horatio. "Father can you hear me?"

"It's your turn Horatio. Lead them well son. Bring them out of the darkness that Miranda has caused. Bring peace back to our kingdom." whispered Richard.

"Don't you dare die me." said the prince.

Hermione watched sadly from the bed. She had woke up when Miranda had been killed. "Horatio." he looked up at Hermione. "Fawkes. Use Fawkes. It's the only way, love."

Horatio rose to feet and quickly transformed into a phoenix. He flew onto his father's chest and Michaela opened Richard's mouth. Fawkes dropped four tears into his mouth. He flew from off the king's chest and transformed back into human form. He sat down next to Hermione, who was laying on the bed.

The Order of the Phoenix watched quietly praying for a miracle. Praying the king would return safe and healthy. Richard gasped for air his strength and health returned to normal. The years of poison left his body completely. He smiled at his wife.

"I told you not to worry about me." said Richard with slight chuckle and sat up and stroked Michaela's hair soothingly.

"Thank gods. Don't you do that to me again Richard Caine!" she told her husband.

The entire room sighed in relief. Horatio held Hermione close. He felt her muscle twitch every so often. He looked at his father and smiled. Horatio kissed Hermione on the brow.

"Let us return to Order Headquarters children." said Albus and the Order members took their port keys back to headquarters leaving Albus with Horatio, Hermione, Severus, Michaela and Richard.

Richard stood up and helped his wife from the floor. He kissed his son on the forehead and pulled him into hug.

"You must be Albus Dumbledore." said Richard turning to the Headmaster.

Albus's eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses and bowed slightly. "I am. I found a injured phoenix many years ago and took him in and named him Fawkes not knowing it was the Prince."

Richard chuckled slightly. "I owe you for saving my son's life Albus."

"You me nothing Your Highness."

"Please call me Richard. You have earned that for many years of service to the crown." said Richard.

"Come on Pixy. We must get you to Headquarters." Severus told Hermione.

Horatio gently lifted Hermione into his arms. She cried out of pain and tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry love."

Richard walked over to Hermione. "Are you all right child?" he asked in concern. "I know how the potion feels. I've been under it many times. It will take you several months to recover."

She crested her future father-in-law's cheek with a shaky hand. "Thank you. Come with us." she lowered her hand.

"All right child. I'll go with you. Dean mind the palace while I am gone. I want you to check over my guards."

"Yes your Highness." said Dean with a bow and left the room.

Albus held out a portkey and they all grabbed onto it and vanished from the room.

* * *

The group appeared in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Anna ran over to her sister and went to hug her but Severus stopped her. He told her it would cause her too much pain. He leaned slightly on the wall to support his shaking body. Anna's eyes widen in shock. She knew Hermione had been placed under the tortured curse.

"Will she be ok?" asked Anna.

"She'll be just fine, Anna." said Horatio.

Mandy and Randy ran over to their daughter and went to hug her but Albus stopped the parents. Randy narrowed his eyes at the elderly man and hugged his daughter anyway. Hermione screamed out in pain and her entire body twitched.

"We told you not to touch her." hissed Severus.

"Dad," said Kimbret as he walked into the room, "it's wise to listen to these men. You know noting of-"

"the wizarding world." Dan said finishing his twin brother's sentence.

"Dan, Kimbret you're safe." whispered Hermione.

"Of course we are Rascal." the twins said together.

"Oh lord another group of Weasely twins." groaned Severus.

Albus chuckled at his Potions Master. "Children up you go for Molly to look you over."

"We'll help." said Kimbret.

"We're doctors." said Dan.

Hermione painfully grabbed her brother's hand and said, "Severus it's best you let them or they won't stop."

"Only for you Pixy. Let's get her upstairs." said Severus.

Kimbret went to help Severus up the stairs, but he pushed the Granger twin away. Albus shook his head and Severus was gone from the room in faint pop.

"Hermione there you are." squealed Ginny from the second floor. "Prince Horatio bring Mione up here Mom's having kittens since she isn't here."

"She's worse than Mom." whispered Hermione to Horatio.

"I heard that young lady." said Mandy with slight smile.

Horatio carefully climb the stairs, and every move was painful on Hermione. He whispered comforting words to the woman in his arms.

"Where have you been?!" yelled Mrs. Weasely. "Get in the room across the hall."

"At least she's not angry." said Hermione with a painful laugh.

Horatio walked across the hall to the nearest bedroom; which was hers and Ginny's room. He laid her down on the bed and she let out scream of pain. Horatio quickly transformed in to phoenix and flew onto her pillow.

'_I can't stand to see you in pain, dearest.' _thought Fawkes. '_Open your mouth for me. It will help.' _

Dan and Kimbret walked into the room and saw Hermione laying on the bed with a beautiful bird on her pillow. They recognized at as a phoenix.

"You want me to opened up my mouth?" said Hermione and Fawkes nodded.

She painfully opened her mouth and Fawkes dropped four tears into her mouth. Hermione closed her mouth and eyes with a heavy sigh. Fawkes flew off the pillow and transformed into human form in midair. Horatio turned around and sat down in the empty chair next to his fiancée bed.

"You're an magical animagus!" said Kimbret and Dan in awe.

Horatio placed his finger over his lips to signal for the twins to be quiet. Hermione was a sleep in a healing rest. A result of his healing tears and the strain of the Endless Pain Draught.

"Yes I am." said Horatio drawing up two chairs with a wave of his hand. "Please have a seat." He motioned to the chairs that had appeared.

Dan and Kimbret sat down in the chairs across from the prince. The men looked down at their sleeping sister. They saw the engagement ring on Hermione's left hand.

"So, the news that Anna told us is true. You're Prince Horatio Caine." said Dan.

Horatio nodded strongly and brushed a curl from Hermione's face. He pulled the blankets over her sleeping form. He knew that she didn't like anyone seeing her scarred chest.

"What happened to Hermione's chest?" asked the twins together.

"It's none of your concern Mr. Granger." hissed Severus. "My sister's life does have her privacy."

The Granger twins looked at the man in the doorway. So, the story of how Hermione came into their lives were true. They had heard their parents discussing it the day that Hermione had received her Hogwarts letter.

"How's Hermione?" asked Severus as he walked into the room.

"She's in a healing sleep." Horatio told him.

Severus sighed in relief. He knew the only way for Hermione to be under that type of sleep was from a phoenix tears. It would healer much faster. He knew it would still take three weeks for the trimmers to stop.

He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the brow. Severus crested her cheek. "Thank heavens your safe. I couldn't loose you. You've all I got left of my family. You have our mother's courage and strong will power to press on."

The trio watched Hermione and Severus with weak smiles. They knew in that moment that how much he loved her.

Molly came into the room and checked over Hermione. Horatio told the redhead what he had done. She still insisted she look her over. The men didn't protest. Molly gave Hermione a reassemble health that only rest could cure. She left the room and went down stairs to the dinning room.

* * *

Richard and Michaela sat at the long dinning room table. Minerva sat a cup of tea in front of Richard and Michaela. They gave her a thank you in return. They were all snapped out of their conversations when there was a knock on the door. Kingsley left the to answer the door. He quickly returned with Albus and Mr. Ollvander entered the dinning room followed Kingsley.

"Grandpa what are you doing here?" asked Michaela.

"Albus came and got me. He said something about the palace being under attack by Miranda. Are you all right?"

She got up from the table and Mr. Ollivander pulled his only granddaughter into a tight hug. He cradled the back of her head.

"My dear girl you can never make the worry easy on me." he said gently.

Michaela chuckled and pulled back and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm just fine. Hermione was the only one that really had the injuries. But she'll be just fine."

"You're Highness." said Mr. Ollivander, bowed slightly. "Thank you for keeping my girl safe."

"On the contrary Michaela was the one taking care of me for years." said Richard and went on to explain about Miranda poisoning him and him marrying Michaela.

Mr. Ollivander cradled Michaela's face with his hands and smiled. "My bright girl. Your mother and father would have been extremely proud of you. I know I am. Just don't stay gone so long. This old man has missed you." Michaela smiled and nodded her head. He looked to Richard. "Now it's you're turn to take care of her."

Richard gave the wand maker a strong nod. "I shall do my best."

Michaela returned to her seat next to Richard and Mr. Ollivander joined the Order members. Richard took his wife's hand and kissed the back of it. The war against Miranda was over, and it was time to take control of the Ministry. He knew it would soon be time for Horatio to take over the throne.

"My I suggested after Hermione's graduates before you do anything concerning Wizarding Britain." said Anna.

Richard looked at the young girl in surprise. He was expecting that from a mere twelve year old. He sat back in thought.

"It would give you time to see what shape the Minster has caused."

"I believe young one, you have a brilliant mind for a twelve year old." said Richard. "Yes I believe that would be the best course of action. Thank you Anna."

She beamed at the king and took a sip of her hot butterbeer. Mandy smiled proudly at her daughter.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.


	12. Chapter 12

Inspired by: Phoenix from the ashes

* * *

Hermione spent the next week in bed. She had been so shaky with her hands she was unable to feed herself. Horatio had barely left her side the entire time. He stayed in phoenix form during night and in human form during the day, because he knew the same rules applied in Grimmauld Place as it did in the Granger household that no men were allowed in the Hermione's room.

Richard stood in the doorway of Hermione's bedroom watching her sleep. He smiled at the phoenix that stood on the bedside table. He walked into the room and pulled the blankets over her sleeping form and pushed a frizzy curl from her face. He patted Fawkes gently on the head and left the room closing the door quietly behind him. He knew everyone was worried about Hermione.

Richard closed his bedroom door behind with a soft click and joined his wife. He pulled Michaela's sleeping form into his arms and sighed heavily. He stopped by the palace earlier that day to check up on his guards and found them well and fit and on duty to his surprise.

Hermione mumbled and threw the covers over her head when the sun broke through a crack in the curtain of the enchanted window. Fawkes watched in amusement. He flew over onto the bed grabbed the covers with is beak and pulled them from her head.

"Horatio stop." mumbled Hermione.

Mandy stood in her daughter's bedroom doorway and chuckled at the scene. Molly stuck her head into the room and smiled. Richard and Michaela saw the women and stuck their heads into the room and chuckled.

"Come along. I have breakfast ready." said Molly walked away and down the stairs and trio followed Molly down the stairs.

"Ok. Ok. I'm awake Horatio." said Hermione and threw the cover from her head causing Fawkes to fly away out of surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Fawkes transformed in midair and turned around. "It's all right Princess." said Horatio and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Do you think you can walk down the stairs?"

" Hi Pixy." said Severus walking into the room.

She painfully sat up and pushed her morning frizzy hair from her face. Severus pulled back the blankets relieving her twitchy body. She wore a pair of shorts and a thin strapped shirt. Hermione was at first embarrassed about her Potions Master seeing her body, but after awhile she learned to relax and kept in mind that he was her brother.

"Let's see how we are this morning." said Severus gently.

Hermione nodded her head just as Kimbret and Dan walked into the room. She rolled her eyes at her twin brothers. She loved them dearly, but they knew nothing of Wizarding Medical Examinations or healing potions. The twins stood at the end of the bed.

"Must I have an audience when I'm being looked over?" Hermione asked in frustration and amusement.

Severus turned his head and saw the Granger twins. He raised a brow at them. He smirked when he saw them step back.

"We're just-"

"-worried." said Kimbret finishing Dan's sentence.

Hermione groaned and sank back into the pillow that were propped up against the headboard of the bed. Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and gently touched her left leg. She gasped at the slight pain that shot through the her leg. He picked up the right leg and touched it. She gasped out of pain once again.

"How painful from a one to ten?" asked Kimbret.

Hermione chuckled at her older brother and answered, "A seven."

Severus turned around and sneered. "I'm the one examining Hermione."

The twins raised their hands in defeat and left the room. They had learned over their short stay not to anger the Potions Master; especially when it concerned his little sister's health and safety.

Severus stood up and pulled the covers over Hermione. "You should make a full recovery by the time school starts." he told her and turned to Horatio. "You can help her walk to the library after breakfast. I'll have Dobby bring you something to eat." He kissed Hermione the forehead and left the room.

Horatio sighed in relief at the news. "Thank goodness. You had me very worried."

Hermione looked down at her hands and bit her bottom lip. "Sorry." she whispered.

Horatio lifted her face gently and turned it to face him. "It's not your fault. It's Miranda's fault." Hermione nodded her head.

* * *

"How is Miss Granger this morning Severus?" asked Albus sitting down at the long dinning room table.

"She's doing better and should make a full recovery before the school term beings." he told the headmaster.

The entire room sighed in relief at the news. Anna smiled at the Potions Master. She was glad her big sister was going be ok.

"I know Horatio is pleased at the news." said Richard and the group around the table nodded in agreement.

Mr. Ollvander sat down at the table next to his granddaughter with a cup coffee. He looked around the room. He knew that Hermione Granger was special to all that sat in the room. His sliver eyes rested on Harry and nodded respectably to the young wizard. Harry smiled slightly and turned to Ginny.

* * *

Horatio sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and eased her to her feet. She gasped at the pain that shot through her body. He held her a little closer to his body when her legs twitched at the weight she was applying.

"Easy Hermione." said Horatio said gently. "One step at a time." Hermione nodded her head and they slowly made their way out of the bedroom.

Hermione grabbed onto Horatio's waist like it was her lifeline as they made their way down the hall. She blinked back the tears that threaten to fall with each painful step.

"Hermione don't push yourself." said Harry who was slowly walking behind her.

She turned her head and narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "I can do this Harry."

"I know you can, but this is you're first time out of the bed.

Hermione growled as Harry walked passed the couple and went down stairs to play a game of chess with Ron.

Horatio quickly caught Hermione at the bends of her knees just as her legs began to buckle from the pain and tiredness of her muscles. He carried her the rest of the way to the library.

"Put me down." hissed Hermione. "I'm not weak."

"You sound like your brother." said Horatio. "I know you're not weak, but Harry's right you don't need to push yourself."

"I just-feel so useless." she whispered as Horatio sat her down on the couch in the library.

"It's going to be all right. Severus said you'll make a full recovery by the time school starts." Horatio told her.

He carefully placed Hermione's legs in his lap and gently rubbed her sore twitching legs. Hermione laid her head down on the pillow behind her. She closed her eyes in hope to stop the tears from falling. But they began to fall anyway.

Anna walked into the library and saw her big sister in tears. She ran over to Hermione. She gently sat Hermione up and sat down, she placed the pillow in her lap and Hermione laid her head down. Anna ran her fingers through Hermione's curls. Horatio looked at the small girl and smiled.

"She does this to me when I'm sick or upset." said Anna and looked away from the prince.

"You're a good sister. Hermione loves you very much." whispered Horatio. "You are welcome to the palace anytime." She beamed at her future brother-in-law.

"You'll make a very good king one day. You care about others more then yourself." said Anna.

Horatio shook his head and gently rubbed his betrothed legs. "No. I'll never be great as my father."

Anna's brow frowned at the statement. She knew Horatio would make a wonderful king. "You must believe you are king and then do what you can to make your subjects happy as possible. Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"You sound like my father." said Horatio with a slight smile and he turned his attention to the roaring fire in front of him.

"Then I'm making sense. Good." said Anna and Horatio chuckled at the small girl that sat next to him.

* * *

Two weeks after Hermione walked the down the hall to the library. She was able to move around Grimmauld Place, but needed help time to time. Michaela had the bright idea that the Order members and the Granger family and Mr. Ollivander to join them at the castle for the remainder of the holiday. The members looked at the headmaster for answer to Michaela's question.

Albus smiled at his once time student and informed her that they would love to visit the palace. They would be able to see it without having to invade it to save Hermione. Michaela beamed at her old headmaster and they all took a portkey to the palace. They appeared in front of much more cheerful looking palace.

The castle was built out of gray stone with nine floors, towers on the north, south, east and west. A stone doors with a phoenix embedded on the doors. A large stables on the far left side of palace. Six miles from the palace was cemetery of the royal family.

Two guards opened the doors and King Richard smiled at the men and the group entered the entrance hall. The hall was large with torches and windows that lit during the day time. A large banner of the Caine family. A main staircase that led to the many different rooms of the castle.

"You are welcome to any room in the palace." said Richard.

"What happens if we get lost?" asked Kmbret.

"The guards or any of the servants will point you in right direction. Or find the entrance hall will be easy enough." said Horatio. They studied Prince for a moment then nodded. "Great. Go have fun and explore. Fred George do not enter the tombs."

"We would never dream of it." said the Weasely twins.

"Let's go." said the Granger twins to Fred and George. They bowed slightly and ran outside to the cemetery.

The group laughed and they all went their separate ways to explore. Horatio wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and captured her lips with his own. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. He slowly slid his tongue inside her mouth gently stroking hers with his own. Horatio buried his hands in her slick curls and the kiss became more heated and passionate. They pulled back breathing heavily. Hermione rested her hand on his chest.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." said Horatio.

"Why?" whispered Hermione.

He crested her cheek. "Because I love you."

Hermione wasn't expecting those three words to come out of his mouth. "Wh-what?"

"I love you Hermione Granger-Snape. I couldn't help it. I love you."

Hermione looked into his blue eyes searching for a lie and didn't find one. Her eyes filled up with tears. She closed them and the tears fell down her cheeks. She let a smile cross her face. Horatio waited for her to say something. He was being to become scared that she did love him back. She opened her eyes.

"I love you too Horatio Caine." she whispered and he pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Inspired by: Phoenix from the ashes

AN: Chapter contains child abuse.

* * *

Severus sat down on the couch in the large library. It was bigger then the one at Hogwarts with five floors with books from muggle authors, potions books and journal, defense dark arts, dark arts that were locked away in a glass case. Transfiguration, charms, Ancient Ruins and much more.

The main floor held a cream couch with fluff pillows, cherry wood coffee table, two arm chairs in front of a large fire place took up the entire left wall, love seat with end tables and huge chandelier that lit the room in the evenings, and long large windows that started on the main floor to the top of the ceiling.

Severus opened a centuries old journal in wonder to what it held and what knowledge he would learn. The gazed at the pages. They were yellowed with age and written in elegant penmanship. He saw in the center was written _The Inquiry of Potions My Life's Work Master Merlin _

Anna walked into the room and sat down next to Severus. She looked at the old book and her eyes widened. The book had been Merlin's life work.

"Do you have anything better to do?" said Severus without looking away from the book, because she had been following him none stop during their time at the palace.

"Nope. I don't." said Anna with a bright smile.

Severus growled at the small girl. Anna giggled at the Potions Master. She liked his personality. It was somewhat dark and had dry sense of humor.

"If you're going to be in here find something to read and keep quiet, and if not you can leave."

Anna jumped off the couch and ran over the bookcase in search for a book. Severus turned and watched the girl and smirked. She reminded him of Hermione even if she was adopted. Anna walked over to the couch and sat back down next the man.

"Beauty and the Beast." read Severus and raised his brow. Anna smiled at the man next to him and he returned to his book.

Severus sat down his book gently on the side table and took the book from Anna. He lifted his arm and she slid to his side and he wrapped the arm around her. He began to read quietly to the girl. She was after all apart of his family if he liked it or not.

Anna snuggled closer and her eyes slowly became heavy and sleep consumed her. Severus looked down and saw her sleeping peacefully. He pulled a nearby cover over the small girl and sat the book down and grabbed the book he was trying to read earlier.

The clocked chimed twelve am. Severus looked over his book and raised a brow at Hermione. She smiled at Anna. Dan walked into the room and took Anna to her room. Hermione sat down next to her brother.

"Thank you." whispered Hermione.

Severus sat his book down and turned and faced his sister. "For what Pixy?"

Hermione played with the sleeve of her pajama top and looked up into a pair of black eyes. "For always being there to protect me." she whispered.

Severus opened up his arms and Hermione threw herself into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She gripped his shirt and cried into his chest. He gently stroked her soft brown curls and let her cry out her pain. He knew that she had been strong long as possible, but it was time for her to break down too much had happened in such a short period of time. It was best for her to get it out of system before they returned to Hogwarts.

"What was mom like?" whispered Hermione.

Severus placed a pillow in his lap and Hermione rested her head in his lap. "Mother was amazing woman." he told her as he played with her hair. "She was strong, loving and brilliant at everything she did. She tried her hardest to protect you."

Severus let his mind wonder when he took Hermione from the house.

Flashback

Severus swept into the dingy dark house that was lit with only a few candles and firelight that lit the living room. The fire cast eerie shadows along the walls and floor and the sobs of a an elegant woman came from the floor behind an old couch.

"Mother." said Severus, who was quickly at the woman's side.

Eileen had dark brown curly hair, light tone skin, bright brown eyes and slender woman figure. She had cuts and burses on her face and body.

"Hermione. Where's Hermione?" whispered Eileen.

Mother and son heard a terrifying screams from the room down the hall. Severus jumped up from the floor. Eileen pushed herself up with the help of the couch. A silent scream left her throat. She knew she had several broken ribs.

Severus entered the nursery and found a man with black hair, pale skin, black eyes and muscular frame standing over a small Hermione, who was laying on a twin size bed. Tobias slapped and punched Hermione the sides breaking ribs and several other bones.

Hermione's brown curls were a mess, light tone skin was covered in tears and burses with pain in her bright brown eyes.

Eileen jumped onto her abusive husband's back ignoring her own pain. She needed to protect her baby. Tobias threw his wife off of him sending her across the room. She hit her head hard on the wall.

"Sev-Severus get her out of here. Find her a home." said Eileen.

Severus shot a stunner at his father and ran over to sobbing sister. He gently laid Hermione down. She cried and curled herself up only to cause her breathing to become uneven and painful.

"Oh Pixy. Sweetie I need you to lay still." said Severus holding back his own tears. He placed a charm on Hermione so she wouldn't move. "It's ok."

Severus ran several test on his sister. He found several broken ribs, puncture right lung, broken right leg, left arm and a cracked skull. He healed Hermione's broken bones and gave her several healing potions and a pain reliever. He removed the charm and gently lifted Hermione into his arms.

Severus walked over to his mother, who was leaning against the wall gasping in pain. He knelt down in front of the beaten strong woman.

"Protect her Severus." whispered Eileen gently stroking Hermione's hair with a bloody hand. "Promise me." She touched the ends of her son's hair.

He looked at his mother with tears in his black eyes. "I promise."

Eileen saw Tobias fighting the full body bind. She told them to get out of the house. She kissed Hermione on the forehead and kissed Severus on the forehead.

"I love you both." said Eileen, and she watched her children run for safety from their father that was last time he saw his mother alive.

End of Flashback

"Severus." said Hermione sitting up. "Severus."

Severus turned his head and saw Hermione and sighed in relief. She gently brushed away several fallen tears. Eileen had died the following night with injuries from the beating. He quickly pulled his sister into his arms. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. He took several deep shaky breaths to stop the tears from falling. It had been years since he thought about that night.

"It's all right." whispered Hermione gently ran her fingers through his soft black hair. "We have each other. You saved me from that man."

Severus nodded his head unable to look at her. He feared of breaking down further. Hermione held him close. Severus and Hermione laid down on the couch both comforting each other, until they fell asleep in each others arms.

Horatio walked into the library and sighed heavily. He pulled the covers over brother and sister. He noticed both had tear stained cheeks. He knew that they had a ruff night. They had finally faced their past and was now able to move forward.

Horatio gently crested Hermione's cheek. "Sleep well Princess. I love you." he whispered and kissed her forehead. He left the room with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I am sorry for not updating. I was having problems where to take the new chapter. I have finally napped out the dreaded writers block. YEA ME!

The new chapter is going to do a little jump to push up the story so it want it drag with classes, because we all know what they're like.

* * *

The Weasely, Granger families, Severus, Harry and Hermione, Horatio and the Order members stood in the main hall of the castle with King Richard and Michaela saying their goodbyes. It was time for everyone to turn to Hogwarts for the second term of classes.

"We'll see all of you at graduation." said King Richard with a smile and Michaela nodded her head in agreement.

They all smiled and nodded glad that he wanted to see them all graduate. The families left the palace for their homes or to Hogwarts.

The months pasted by in a blur with classes and homework. Hermione pushing Harry and Ron to study or do their homework. She forced her boys into the library every chance she got. Fawkes watched on with amusement. He knew that the trio would pass thanks to their hard work.

"Hermioneee." whinnied Ron. "My brain hurts." He and Harry were in the library studying for the NEWTS charms exam.

Hermione looked up from her notes and raised a brow at her two best friends since first year and tapped the book with the feather part if her quill.

"You better do as she says Ron." Harry told his best mate.

"But am hungry!" cried Ron.

Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine.

"Mione give them break. You've been at this since breakfast." said Luna looking at her "starving" boyfriend.

Hermione sighed closed her book and said, "Alright. Alright."

"Thanks Mione." said Harry and quickly packed up his belongings followed by Ron.

She nodded and backed her things and followed her friends from the large library with Fawkes, who was on her shoulder.

* * *

The seventh year Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor houses found themselves in the Great Hall taking their NEWTS tests. The only thing that could be heard throughout the hall was the scratching of quills onto parchment and the clicking of the large clock.

"Time's up. Put your quills down and leave your tests on your desks and you may go." squeaked Flicwick.

The students grabbed their belongings and quickly left the Great Hall. It was their last test. They only had to wait for their results to see if they passed.

"I missed them all know it." said Hermione as she sank deep into the couch.

Fawkes appeared in the common room with a puff of smoke. He landed on the arm of the couch and gently nudge her hand. Hermione turned and smiled at the phoenix. Fawkes flew off the arm and changed into human form. Horatio turned around and smiled at his princess.

"You have done just fine Hermione." said Horatio and he slowly knelt down on both knees, "never doubt yourself. Never."

"You know he's right Mione." said Ginny. "Harry!" She squealed when he pulled her into his lap.

Hermione laughed at her two best friends and nodded her head. "I know your right Horatio."

Horatio sat down on the couch next to Hermione. She scooted over to his side. He draped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder. The group spent until supper talking quietly.

The NEWTS results come and Hermione passed with straight Ns in every class. Harry and Ron passed with three Ns, and three Es and one W, and she was very proud of her boys. They could now go into auror training.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Slytherin House's sitting room on the couch. Severus entered the sitting carrying a tray of tea and cookies. He sat it down on the coffee table. He sat down next to his little sister.

"I'm very proud of you Pixy. You have done very well." said Severus. "Are you ready for a next chapter of your life?"

Hermione slowly lowered her cup of her lips. "I believe I am. Horatio makes me very happy. I fear that I won't be what I'm suppose to do or how I am to act."

Severus turned to the side and looked at his baby sister and said gently but seriously, "You will do just fine. Just be your amazing smart loving self." Hermione nodded and took a sip of tea. "Just stand beside the prince and you'll be just fine. I'll be right beside you if you need me." Hermione smiled and gave her brother a quick hug.

"Thank you Severus that means a lot to me." she whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Hermione's forehead.

Hermione spent the rest of the day with her brother since she no longer had to worry about classes. Severus could be just brother and not her professor. They both were happy about that out come. It was more relaxing.

* * *

The quidditch pitch was transformed into large stadium with chairs for the graduating class and a long stage and chairs for the professors. Family, friends and professors gathered in the stadium. Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the podium. He looked around at the class and the guest with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Welcome friends and family of the graduating class. We are here to present these excellent students their scrolls of achievements and hard work of the seven years here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to present this year's class valedictorian Miss Hermione Jean Granger-Snape." said Professor Dumbledore and stepped back from the podium.

Hermione walked up the stairs and over to the Headmaster. He smiled at the young woman. He sat down next to Professor McGonagall. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore. We have learned many things during our seven years here at Hogwarts. From when Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on or heads to points being award and taken away from the winning to loosing quidditch matches. We have all made friends and learned about life. Learn to love and a had our fights. And even found family." said Hermione and looked at her brother. "With our knowledge we are ready to take our next steps into the world. I thank you Hogwarts. May you continue to teach others what you taught me," and she walked down the steps and returned to seat.

The students watched their friends take their scrolls from their head of houses. Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and sat three scrolls down on top it. "These three final students have faced many things over the years. From flying keys, large three headed giant dog and a human size wizard chess board. That was in their first year. Mr. Harry James Potter." called Professor Dumbledore and Harry walked up the steps. "Well done Harry."

"Thank you sir." he said took his scroll. He walked down the stage.

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger-Snape." called the headmaster. Hermione walked up the stairs. "Well done Hermione."

"Thank you sir." said Hermione and took her scroll. She walked down the stage. She smiled at her brother. He gave her a smirk.

"Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasely." said Professor Dumbledore. He walked up the stairs. "Well done Ron."

"Thank you sir," and he took the scroll and went back to his seat next to his two best friends.

"Well done students. Well done!" said the headmaster. "I'm please to present to you the gradated class of 1998!"

The class rose to their feet and threw their hats up the air. They had finally finished their Hogwarts education. It was time to start a new part of their lives and to make their own mark on the world.

"Harry, we did it!" squealed Hermione and threw her arms around her best friend nearly knocking him to the ground.

Horatio chuckled at the sight. Hermione let go of Harry and turned around. She smiled at her future husband. "Well done Princess." He told her and kissed her gently and smiled.

The couple was quickly surround by a gang of redheads, Grangers and Richard and Michaela. Hermione was hugged around the group. She was finally able to break free from her family. She stood next to Horatio and looked around for her big brother. Severus walked up to his sister and let a smile cross his face. Hermione quickly threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"I'm very proud of you Pixy." said Severus and he pulled back. "I know Mother would be very proud of you too."

"You think she would be?" said Hermione with tears in her brown eyes.

"I know she would dearest." said Horatio.

Hermione smiled and stood next to the prince.

"Are you ready for your next journey?" asked Horatio.

"I believe I am."

He held out his hand and they walked off the quidditch. He knew at that moment that she was in deed ready for the next journey. The next chapter in her life.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

You'll have to wait for the next the chapter to see what happens next!

Is a wedding? Or will Richard take control of the Ministry! You'll just had to wait.


	15. Chapter 15

Inspired by: Phoenix from the ashes.

* * *

Hermione stood in her bed room with her school trunk open in the middle of the floor. She had been at her parents for a month. She was going to visit her older brother, Severus for awhile before moving into the palace. Hermione waved her wand and shrank her full length mirror and cast an unbreakable charm over it. The mirror had belonged to her grandmother. It had sliver swirled pattern framing the glass.

Anna walked into his big sister's room and saw Hermione's books on her bed along with parchments and quills and her graduation scroll in a frame. Hermione looked from folding a shirt and smiled at her baby sister.

"Hi Anna," said Hermione. "Do you want to help me pack?"

"Why aren't you using magic?" asked Anna with a puzzled expression.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess it's something about packing it yourself." she told Anna. Kimbert and Dan knocked on the open door. "Come in guys."

The twins walked into Hermione's room and looked around the room. They saw their sisters belongings were slowly vanishing. A sign that she was in deed packing to leave the Granger household. Dan moved several books over and sat down on the bed next to Anna. Kimbert sat down on top of the desk.

"So, you're actually going to be moving into the palace?" said Dan.

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes. It's time for me to beside Horatio when King Richard takes over the Ministry."

Anna got up from the bed and walked over to Hermione's dresser and pulled out several clothes. She sat them into the trunk and, Hermione shrank the clothes.

"Just can't believe you're going to marry a prince, Hermione." said Anna.

Hermione giggled. "I can't believe it either."

Mandy and Randy walked into the room. They couldn't believe their eldest daughter was moving out of the house. They knew that her life was going to change. It was different to them just by moving into the wizarding world.

Mandy quietly helped Hermione pack her belongings. She shrank them for everything to fit. The family knew it was last thing for awhile they would do together as a family. They knew Hermione would come to visit time to time.

Hermione sighed heavily and closed her trunk. She locked it tight with a locking charm her diamond ring shined in the sun light. She shrank her trunk and stuck it into jeans pocket. She looked up at her family. She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Well, is that everything?" said Mandy with tears in her own eyes.

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes. But I won't be gone forever. You can always come and visit at the castle."

The family nodded and Hermione hugged her family. They all went down stairs. Hermione grabbed a pinch of floo power. She stepped into the fireplace and said, "Prince Manor!" and she vanished in a swirl of green flames.

* * *

Hermione stumbled out of the Prince Manor harp and into the living room. She dusted the ashes off her clothes. She looked around room. It was painted light yellow with hard wooden floors, light blue couch, loveseat and two arm chairs in front of the fireplace. In the center was a coffee table. The room was lit with lamps on end table next to the couch and love seat.

Severus entered the room and smiled at his sister. "I thought I heard you floo in let's get you settled."

Severus lead Hermione down a hall that had wooden floor and the walls was painted in the same light yellow. Several pictures hung on the wall of family members. They stopped at a staircase made of deep wood. The walls were painted light yellow.

Severus looked back at his sister and smiled when he saw her looking around. "I know you don't remember the house but you loved playing here. You're play room hadn't been touched."

They stepped onto the second floor that had wooden floors. They passed several doors that were guest rooms. That were in the same white walls, wooden floors, bathrooms, queen size beds.

"This is your room." he said opening the door on the right. If you don't like it you can change it."

Brother and sister entered the room. It was painted in deep green with boarder in the center that had lilies. The floors were deep wood. In the center was a queen four post bed with a bedside table in front of a window. A desk in the right corner with a lamp. A bookcase on the left filled with books.

"This is great. Thank you." said Hermione and threw her arms around Severus's neck.

He chuckled and returned the hug. They pulled back and he told her that his room was the last door on the right. Hermione nodded and they down stairs for him to show her around. They stepped onto the main floor.

Severus opened the door on the right and ushered her into the room. Hermione looked around the library. The walls were full of books and floor in deep wood, with a couch and two arm chairs in front of the fireplace. A desk in the right side for studying.

"I spend a good bit of my time in here. My potions lab is in the basement." He told her. "I don't want you down there without me." Hermione only nodded. "Now the dinning room."

Severus led Hermione through the living room and down a hall on the left and through a door. The dinning room had wooden floors and walls with a long deep cherry table that sat twelve. The room was lit with a large chandelier.

"I only use this room on the holidays." explained Severus. Hermione nodded. "Now the kitchen," and led her through a swinging door and into a large kitchen.

It had wooden floors and walls, with a round table that sat six. A counter in the center that separated the cooking area from the dinning area. The sink on the far right.

"I like to cook." he told her. "The house elves come in once a week to clean. They are bound to me to so they are able to keep their magic. Well, that's it; except for the back yard which is mainly my garden and the back patio." Hermione nodded.

"I like it." said Hermione.

"I'm glad. Now go unpack and you look around while I get lunch started." Severus told her.

Hermione nodded and left the kitchen. Severus smirked and turned to stove to fix lunch.

Hermione entered the room that was going to be hers while she staying at Prince Manor. She pulled out her small trunk and sat it down at the end of the bed. She pulled out her wand and gave it a wave. It grew to normal size. She began to slowly put away her clothes. Once she was done she sat down on the bed and looked around. A picture of a woman sitting on the bedside table. She picked it up to look at it closer.

The picture was Eillen. She had long curly brown hair, fair skin, bright brown eyes with a slender womanly figure holding baby Hermione in her arms.

"Mom." whispered Hermione, running her fingers gently over the glass.

Eillen moved and kissed Hermione on her brow. She shifted Hermione on her hip.

Hermione quickly brushed away a tear that had fallen down her cheek. She placed the picture back on the end table. She looked around and stood up from her bed and walked over to the bookshelf and read the titles. Some held baby books that her mother or her brother had read to her. She pulled out a copy of The Tales of Beetle the Bard. She slowly flipped through the old yellowed pages.

"That was your favorite book." said Severus quietly not to startle Hermione. "The Wizard and The Hopping Pot was your favorite."

Hermione looked away from the book and up at her brother. "Which one was your favorite story?"

He took the book from her and flipped through the pages and stopped at the last story. He flattened the page gently. "The Tale of Three Brothers." He gently placed the book on the shelf. "Lunch is ready." Hermione nodded and followed her brother out of the room and the stairs to the kitchen.

They enjoyed a peaceful lunch only to let the quietness pull a comfort each other. After lunch they went to library to enjoy a good book. Then before they knew it was time to fix supper that they cooked together. They went outside to enjoy the evening before they turned in for bed.

* * *

Before Hermione realized it a month had passed, and it was time for her to go to the castle to start a new part of her life. Severus couldn't have been prouder of his baby sister. He had seen her struggle in school to keep grades up, to her fights and heartache and the dangers she had placed herself only for him to protect her. He knew she was only his to protect. That responsibility was now Horatio Caine's to fulfill.

Hermione stood in the entrance hall of palace with Severus. Horatio stood on the stairs quietly watching brother and sister. He smiled gently at them knowing it was hard for him to let her go.

"I know you'll be well care for Pixy." said Severus gently. "You are no longer mine to protect you." He pushed several curls from her face.

Hermione nodded tearfully. Horatio walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on his future bride's shoulder. Severus bowed slightly to the prince. Severus crested his sister's cheek.

"I love you." Severus told her and turned to Horatio and said, "Protect her and love her."

I promise." said the prince.

He turned on his heels and stepped out the castle. The couple watched the man's black robes vanish.

"Don't you worry. He is under the protection of royal guards." said Horatio. Hermione could only nod and took his out stretched hand and they climbed the stairs.

* * *

Richard sat in his study reading over past records that damaged the Wizarding World through Fudge's rein as Minister of Magic. He leaned back with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his temples. He could feel headache forming. Michaela walked into the room and sat a cup of tea down in front him.

Richard opened his eyes and said, "Thank you Michaela."

She leaned forward and kissed her husband on the forehead. "Take a break. You've been at this for two hours. Hermione should be here."

Richard rose from his chair and grabbed his cup. "Alright dear we'll go see them."

Michaela and Richard left the study and down the long hall to the library. They stepped into the four story library with a study area and sitting area with a couch, armchairs and large fireplace.

"Hello dear how are doing?" asked Richard gently not to startle the couple that were sitting on the couch.

Hermione looked up from her book. She said, "It will take awhile to get use to."

Richard sat down in a empty next to his wife. "It's a big change for you. It will get easier."

Hermione nodded with her bottom lip between her teeth. She rose from the couch and sat her book down on the coffee table in front of her. She bowed slightly and left the library. Horatio watched with a slight worry.

"I'll go to her." said Michaela and rose from her seat. "I know how it feels to leave everything you know." She kissed Richard on the cheek.

"Thank you." said Horatio. She nodded and left the room after Hermione.

"Don't worry too much Father. Hermione is strong. I know her." said Horatio.

"Are you sure son. I thought I knew Miranda." said Richard shaking his head. "I'm not comparing Hermione to that vain of a woman. Just get to know her better."

Horatio nodded in agreement. He knew his father was correct. He needed to get to know her better. He had only seen her in a school atmosphere and not away from it.

* * *

Michaela found Hermione in the garden. Hermione gently ran her fingers over the soft petals of the white rose bushes. "I know how you feel." said Michaela.

Hermione turned her head and saw the woman next to her. "You do?"

She nodded. "Yes. It was hard when I moved here to work for the king. I missed my grandfather. But I knew I had to serve him in a way thought that was the best."

"But what about your dreams?" asked Hermione.

Michaela thought for a moment before answering. "I really didn't have dreams only to serve my king."

Hermione smiled at the woman next to her. "But your dream did come true. Didn't it?"

Michaela bushed and whispered, "Yes it did. I have loved Richard since I was sixteen."

"Are you going to be crown queen? I know many people don't know about the marriage."

"I don't know. Richard and I have not talked about it. We didn't know if he live. He had been poisoned for so long. He's so lucky to be alive." said Michaela.

Hermione nodded and the woman walked further into the gardens discussing how both their lives had changed. Michaela told Hermione how it was to keep her feelings away from Richard and how it felt when he confessed his love to her.

Hermione told her how it was to "dream," of Horatio and how shocking it was to find out he was real. Then when he wanted her as his and when he asked her to marry him and become the next queen of Wizarding Britain.

"Our lives are more alike then we thought." said Hermione with a laugh. Michaela nodded with a laugh.

* * *

Richard paced his office in front of the fireplace his black robes blowing behind him. He didn't know what to do next. He turned on his heels his robes swirled around his ankles. It had been years since he had taken any type of action in the way his kingdom was be ran.

"It feels like the first time had done anything." said Richard to himself. "Gods it's been nearly thirty years or more. My kingdom has been torn apart from Voldemort and Miranda."

Hermione stepped into the study her navy robes blew behind her gracefully. It had been three weeks since she had moved into the palace. She had watched the king talk to himself and fight with himself on what do concerning the people of Wizarding Britain.

Richard jumped slightly at the sight of Hermione. "You startled me." He said with hand over his heart.

She bowed slightly and said, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you. I was wondering if Michaela will be-"

Richard motioned for Hermione to sit down in an armchair across from the desk. She sat down quietly soon followed by Richard, who sat behind the desk. He smiled gentle at the woman.

"The lessons are helping." said Richard, who had hired a Educate Mannerism Professor.

Hermione blushed slightly at the complement. "I had no idea how hard it was to be proper."

Richard chuckled at his future daughter in law. "At lest you have Michaela to help you. Now back to Michaela. What did you want to know?"

"I was wondering when or will she be known to the public as the queen?" said Hermione. Richard sat in silence for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry I over step my place."

The king laughed and shook his head. "No dear you have not. I was thinking about it myself. She has every right to be know by her rightful title as well you."

Hermione's eyes widened. "No not me. I'm not ready. I'm not even-"

Richard laughed at her ramblings. "Horatio was correct. You ramble when your nervous or not expecting a conversation to shift to you." He told her. "I believe you are ready. Now go on. I must work on a few things."

Hermione rose from her chair. She bowed slightly and turned and left the room with herself held high. Richard smiled and grabbed a quill and some paper. It was time to get the Lords of the court for a gathering.

He rose from his chair and sent the notices through the floo network. He smiled and swept from his study. He only had to wait for the court to gather.

* * *

Albus sat in his office reading over bill statements of the last semester when a letter landed down on the leather bound journal. He sat down his quill and picked up the letter. He turned it over and blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses. The royal seal of a phoenix and crown in red wax resided. It had been years since the royal court had been called, and he had been a member for many years. He cracked the seal and pulled out the parchment and carefully unfolded the letter.

_Lord Albus Dumbledore, _

_It is once again time after nearly thirty years to call the royal court to make these following known: _

_One: Michaela Ollivander-Caine shall be crowned queen. _

_Two: Hermione Granger-Snape's betrothal to Prince Horatio Caine shall be announced. _

_Sincerely, _

_King Richard _

"Well, well it is finally time for this to come to pass." said Albus and folded the letter knowing that Sirius, Mr. Ollivander, Arthur would receive the royal notices.

Then a few new royal court members would be notified:

_Royal Court:_

_Lords _

_Remus Lupin _

_Harry Potter _

_Ronald Weasely _

_Severus Snape _

_Fred Weasely _

_George Weasely _

_

* * *

_

Hit the button and let me know what you think.

I know I'm leaving you hang once again. I'm the writer. LOL!1


	16. Chapter 16

Inspired by: Phoenix from the ashes.

Author's Note:

Grace Harwell or better known under the penname: CeliaEquus whished to be a character in Fawkes Turn. Well, dear here is your wish.

Another Note:

I would thank my wonderful readers for the amazing and helpful reviews. I love your ideas and input in my stories. So please send me a private message or send them in your reviews. Thanks again you make writing worth a wild!

* * *

Grace Harwell stood in front of Hermione's private study. She had been assigned to the future princess/queen. The prince believed that she would be a great help for the bright witch.

Grace had wavy midnight black should length hair, white skin, deep purple eyes, full lips, slender womanly figure with long smooth legs. She stood at 5'6 and wore elegantly cut black robes.

She was 200 year old vampire, but was respected greatly in the Caine family had served the crown for 190 years. She had been attacked at the age of six. She had wondered off into the woods after her mother told her not to and it changed her world as she knew it.

Grace shook her head and snapped out of her past. She always feared that the newest person that entered the castle would not like her or have pre-justice against vampires. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." called Hermione from behind the closed mahogany door.

Grace turned the gold knob and slowly opened the door. She stepped over the threshold. She closed the door behind her with a soft click. She looked around the study. She had seen the room change over the years.

The study had a relaxing light brown walls with a deep brown around boarders, deep wooden floors, bookshelves were around the room. They started on the left side of the door and stopped in the middle behind the desk that sat on the far left side of the room near the large window that over looked the large garden. In the middle of the room was a couch and two armchairs in front of the fireplace and in the center was a coffee table that rested on deep green rug bordered with lilies and leaves. It was cozy and very pleasing to the eye. There were many pictures hanging on the walls and on the desk of friends and family.

Grace looked over to the direction of the desk and saw Hermione sitting behind her desk. She had seen the woman around the castle but never got a chance to speak to her. Hermione had her chestnut hair pulled back in a French twist with a few curls that framed her face nicely. She had light makeup that brought out her bright brown eyes, light pink diamond shine lipstick that make her full lips shimmer. She wore nicely cut deep red robes outlined with gold. A gold rose clip that held her hair in place. She wore slight amount of jewelry that was gold hoops and a gold necklace with a lion pendant that Harry and Ron had gotten her as a graduation gift.

Hermione looked up from her letter she was writing to Harry. She smiled at the woman that stood in front of the door. She rose from her brown leather chair. "Hello. You must be Grace Harwell?" said Hermione.

Grace inclined her head respectably. "Yes Milady," and she looked up with a smile her fangs visible.

"Please have a seat." said Hermione motioning to one of the two arm chairs in front of the desk.

Grace sat down in one of the chairs and Hermione soon followed. They sat in a comfortable silence.

"How long have you served the Caine family?"

"I've been here for 190 years Milady." said Grace with pride.

Hermione nodded her head. She said, "Now have one rule. You will call me Hermione in private their will be no formularies in this office."

Grace looked at her in shock. Because never in 190 years had anyone treated her as an equal. "Yes ma'am."

"Please follow me." said Hermione raising from her chair. "Your office is through this door." She walked across the room to a door on the right that Grace had not seen. "Now, your job is to gather my mail and make my appointments. It will be your job to inform me of any functions or parties that must be planned. You will help me with those plans."

"Yes ma'am." said Grace looking around the room.

The room was painted in a light lavender color with deep lavender around the boarder. The floors were deep brown. The desk was in front the large window, bookshelves on the right side wall.

"I hope you like it. I asked around the castle what you liked." Hermione informed her. "I wanted you comfortable."

"It's great. Thank you so much." said Grace and gave her a quick hug. "No one has ever done that before. They never let me change it."

"I wanted you comfortable and happy. You can hang pictures or what ever you wish. I'll leave you to get settled." said Hermione.

Grace bowed slightly and watched Hermione sweep from the room her robes blowing behind her gracefully. She smiled and turned to her room. She took out a small trunk from her robes. She enlarged it with a wave of her hand. She opened the lid and slowly began to put but photos.

Grace sat her last picture of her granddaughter on the desk. She had many children over the years. She had twelve children and twenty grandchildren. They were all half vampires. She never found a true love to turn them into a vampire. She loved her husbands over the years. She had several ask to be turned, but she didn't want to infect them with the gene.

Hermione entered the room after two hours. She looked around and smiled. "It looks great in here." She picked up a photo of a small girl with red hair, fair skin and green eyes. She sat on a small pony. "Who is this?"

Grace smiled. "That is my granddaughter Diara. She's six."

"She precious." said Hermione, held out a letter. "Please send this to Harry Potter."

Grace took the letter from the lady. "Yes ma'am. If this isn't too bold. How long have you known him?"

Hermione smiled and said, "I've know Harry since I was eleven. He's one of best friends. Oh and this letter goes to my brother Severus Snape," and held out the letter to her.

"Do you want me to hand deliver these?" asked the vampire.

Hermione raised a brow at her. "Hand deliver? Why would I have that when you can just use an owl."

"It was just last princess I worked for told me to do it. It keeps them from falling in the wrong hands. The royal owls don't like me too much." said Grace.

Hermione chuckled slightly. "I understand. You may if you wish. I'll be fine. Go and get out for awhile."

"Thank you. It's been awhile since I left the castle since Miranda had me locked in a cell for being a vampire."

Hermione's brow frowned. "Then go on. Shoo out you go."

Grace smiled and left through the door. Hermione watched her robes vanish from sight. She returned to her study.

* * *

Harry sat at the dinning room table at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with Sirius. He turned the letter over and saw Hermione's personal seal. He knew that she had designed it herself. It had a quarter half moon with a star that formed a "H," embedded in sliver wax. Harry carefully broke the seal and pulled out the letter. The letter read out loud:

_Harry, _

_I know that you received a notification that you are part of the royal court along with Ron. I am very proud of you. I know that your parents would be just as proud or even more then I ever will. _

_I am writing you to invite you and Sirius to stay for a few days at the place. I have already sent letters to my family and the Weaselys' I have not seen you since graduation. I think that you find me different. It's part of what must be done. The ceremony will be soon. I need you with me. I'm so nervous. Please be here tomorrow at noon._

_Love your sister, _

_Hermione _

Sirius smiled at his godson. "Well lets get packing!" Harry beamed and the men ran up the stairs.

* * *

Grace stood in front of Prince Manor. She had her black hooded robe on protecting her from the raise of the sun with the hood over her covering much skin as possible. The raise of the sun wouldn't kill her but cause her to burn badly and make her sick for a few days. She stayed out of the sun, but if it was shady it didn't bother as much. She mainly roam the palace grounds at night.

Grace knocked on the door. She waited quietly. She lowered her hood more over her face since the sun moved over her more. The door opened and she stood face to face with Severus Snape. His black eyes made contact with purple eyes. He knew that she was vampire.

"I'm here to deliver a letter from My Lady." said Grace and pulled it out from her robe pocket. "Lady Hermione asked me bring this to you."

Severus raised a questionable brow at the woman before him. "Why didn't she use an owl?" Grace shifted her hood over her right side of her face. "Come in. I do not wish for you to become sick." He stepped aside for her to pass.

"Thank you sir," and Grace stepped over the threshold. She lowered her hood relieving her elegant features. "Many would not allow me to enter their homes. I have become sick many times over the years. I have several close calls of being destroyed." She turned hand held out the letter. "Here you are sir."

Severus took the letter letting his fingers brush against hers unable to look away from her eyes. "Thank you Miss-"

"Mrs. Harwell. But my husband has been dead for ten years now." said Grace not knowing why she told me that information. She amused it was the deep brown eyes that held her.

"I'm sorry for the news." said Severus.

Grace shook her head. "Don't be. He was ill for many years. I did all I could for my children and grandchildren sake, but he was too far gone."

He cleared his throat and said, "Please follow me," and he lead her to the sitting room. "Have a seat and I'll return momentarily."

Grace sat down on the couch and watched him leave room. She noticed that Hermione and himself walked very similarly since she had taken the classes for her elegant manors. Severus turned with a two glasses. He held out a cup of warm blood. She took it from the Potions Master.

She looked down at the liquid in surprise. "Is this your blood?"

"Yes. It will help. You've been out in the sun for far too long." said Severus and took a sip of his tea.

"I have never had human blood. I have trained myself to never do a thing. I didn't even do that for my husbands sir. I can not-"

"Nonsense. It's all I have and you will not become depend upon from just one time." he told her. She nodded and took a sip of the thick liquid.

Severus turned to the letter in his hand. He smiled slightly at the seal. He carefully cracked it and pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

_Severus, _

_I know it's only been a month since I saw you. I miss you greatly. I know that King Richard has sent the news of you being a member of the royal court. I wish for you to spend some time here at the palace. It will be great to spend some time with my brother. _

_The young woman with you at the moment seems to be your type. _(Severus raised a brow.) _I know what your thinking. "You're crazy Pixy no one would want a ex-death eater that has a dark past. Well, snap out of it. Just get to know her. She might make you happy. _

_Anyway back to the letter's intent I have invited the Weasely family, Harry and Sirius and knowing Padfoot he'll bring Remus with him and then along with Tonks. But that is just fine with me. Please come at noon tomorrow. _

_Love you, _

_Pixy _

Severus folded the letter and turned to Grace. "She can be so-such a Gryffindor and too head strong for her own good and too bold."

Grace smiled showing her fangs. "Then that is the makings of a good queen."

"Yes. She will make a wonderful queen." said Severus in agreement.

Grace rose from the couch. "It was nice meeting you-"

He stood up and said, "Severus Snape." He inclined his head slightly. She nodded with a smile. "Please use the floo network."

"Thank you," and she stepped into the harp. She threw the ashes down and was gone in a swirl of green flames.

Severus looked at the empty harp. He knew it took a lot of magic to floo without saying the location. He turned on his heels and went down the hall to his room.

* * *

Grace gracefully stepped out of the fireplace and into her office. She removed her travel cloak and shook the ashes off it and hung it up on the hook by the door.

"I'm back Milady." said Grace walking into the room. "And they're all coming tomorrow."

Hermione smiled at the news. Her family and friends were coming to the place. "Oh, how did you like Severus?"

Grace raised her brow slightly at the question. "Well, he's rather-"

Hermione laughed at the vampire that stood in the doorway. "It's all right Grace. I know he can be some what of a bastard, but he's a good man."

"Are you trying to play matchmaker?" said Grace.

"Maybe I and maybe I'm not and you'll never know will you?" said Hermione. She laughed again when Grace shook her head and fully entered her office. "Oh this is going to be fun."

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think of the new chapter!


	17. Important AN

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you for taking the time to reading my stories. I really enjoy writing them. A tornado hit my house and town on April 15, and we have to move everything out because half of the roof has been blown off and it will take two months for repairs. I hope it will be soon.

I will be moving and my boyfriend does not have the internet. Yet. So it will be time between my chapters. I might be posting several chapters up at a time as I come and visit my parents. Or until my bf can get the internet. I have** NOT **given up on my fanfiction stories. I enjoy them too much to quit.

Please pray for my family and town in hope that things will be repaired.

Sincerely,

Hermione snape


End file.
